


An Unforeseen Fate

by Yugioh779



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: A young woman from Naboo has fled to live on the far off desert planet of Tatooine where she encounters a mysterious man named Ben Kenobi. The two make an instant connection and begin to spend a lot of time together but this leads to an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Female Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. A Night in the Jundland Wastes

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you aren't aware, there is a great browser extension for Chrome and Firefox called [InteractiveFics](https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/). It can replace the text: "Y/N" with your name! You just need to type in whatever you want it to be changed to so I highly recommend it for this fanfic! I stumbled across it years ago and I love it.

It had been a long day of working at the cantina and I was exhausted. My shift began early in the morning and I had to take over for a coworker who had to leave early. I was so tired that I was barely able to get into my speeder.

I got in and collapsed in the driver’s seat. I leaned back and looked up at the sky. The suns were already setting which gave the sky a nice orange glow to it. When I first moved to Tatooine the sight was breathtaking as I had never seen two suns before but over the years the sight became a normal part of everyday life. It no longer amazed me but it was still pretty like every sunset was. 

The planet of Tatooine was very different from my home planet of Naboo. It was different in every way and I had quite the culture shock when I first arrived but I quickly adjusted. I had to. I couldn’t stay at home any longer and this was the most remote place I could think of to travel to. It would make a perfect place to call home for someone like me. My family would never come looking for me here.

With a sigh I started up my speeder and began the trip back home. My home looked like every other home, just smaller than most. I didn’t need much. It was good enough for me. When I got home I parked my speeder and jumped out. I should have gotten something to eat, even if it was just a snack but I was too tired. All I wanted to do was get in bed and so I did. I didn’t even change clothes. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed and the moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

The next morning was my day off so I didn’t rush to get up. I had been up on my feet for the entire day so my legs were absolutely killing me. Getting out of my bed was a struggle but I managed because my stomach was howling for food. I dragged my feet as I walked to the kitchen where I prepared myself a simple breakfast.

After eating I was beginning to feel more like myself so I decided to go off to the market. I had to get some more food and decided to treat myself with some new fabric to make clothes. I never saw anything I liked so I just made my own clothing.

After washing the dishes I went to freshen up and get dressed and when I was ready I grabbed my dirty, ragged bag, hopped in my speeder and took off to the market. It was busy as usual with people from all over coming to buy and sell a variety of goods. I ignored most of the vendors and went to the usual stalls where I bought goods. The sellers knew me well at this point so they already had the goods prepared for me.

I bought the fabric that I needed and as I closed my bag I began to walk away. I struggled for a bit as my bag refused to close and because I wasn’t watching where I was going I walked right into someone. It caught me off guard and I fell to the ground. My bag opened and its contents scattered in the sand. “Oh, shoot! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you!” I said quickly and scrambled to collect my goods.

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” I heard a kind voice say from up above. The voice sounded sweet and gentle. It was completely different from everyone else who lived on this planet. 

As I reached for the last item that fell from my bag my hand brushed against this stranger’s hand who I had run into. I blushed at the contact and looked up at him. He was a handsome man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes and a very friendly smile. He looked charming. He picked up the last item and offered it to me.

“T-Thank you...” I hated that my voice trembled at the sight of this man but I was not expecting someone so good-looking to be here in the market. 

I took the item from him, got to my feet and stuffed it in my bag which I made sure was shut securely this time. The whole time I did my best to hide the blush that I could feel forming on my face but I sensed that he had already seen it. I hoped that he thought my red face was due to the hot sun and not because of my attraction to him.

“My pleasure.” That handsome smile of his remained on his face the whole time which just made my face grow hotter.

I cleared my throat and looked away. I didn’t want the conversation to end just like that so I had to think of something else to say to not make it awkward. “So… um… I haven’t seen you here before… Are you new here?”

“Yes I am, in fact.” The handsome stranger said. Again with that charming smile. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Well, yeah…” I admitted. “I come to this market all the time and I have never seen you before. I know nearly everyone here.”

“I see. That’s quite impressive.”

“R-Really?” I stammered in surprise. 

“Yes. There are so many people who come through here on a daily basis. I find it impressive that you’d know everyone, even if it’s just recognizing their faces.” 

“Oh… Well, thank you.” By now my face felt like it was on fire and I was sure that the stranger had noticed by now. “So, um… I didn’t catch your name…”

“Oh, right. How rude of me. My name is Ben Kenobi.” He held out a hand which I shook. The sensation of his fingers around my hand sent tingles down my spine. It was electrifying. I could feel some sort of connection between us but I knew that it had to be all in my head. “And what would your name be, my dear?”

“Oh! Um… My name is… {Y/N}.”

“That is a lovely name.” That smile of his was beginning to make my head spin. I had never seen a man as handsome as this Ben was. 

“T-Thanks.” I mumbled but quickly cleared my throat and repeated myself. “Thank you. You are the first to say that.”

“Really?” Ben asked and tilted his head to the side and it was absolutely adorable. “I can’t imagine why. It truly is a beautiful name and it certainly suits you.”

“Oh, stop.” I giggled. “You’re too kind.”

“I am merely telling the truth, my dear.” Since he was still holding my hand in his he brought my hand up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. The action was so sudden that it nearly made me fall back on the ground. My knees went weak and the heat from my cheeks spread down to my neck.

“Well Mr. Kenobi, you certainly know how to flatter a girl.” Even though I was still very surprised by this unexpected conversation I managed to push past it and regain my composure. Normally I was a big flirt but this man… He did something to me but I wasn’t about to look like a fool in front of him.

“You make it easy.” That got to me. I let out some sort of sound that I couldn’t name due to the shock and turned my head away. I could hear him chuckle and I gave a slight pout.

“You’re making me blush…”

“No need to be embarrassed by it, my dear.” He took a step closer to me and looked down at me. He was standing so close to me that I had to tilt my head up to look at him. His bright blue eyes peered into mine. I could feel the connection between us continue to grow and the heat from my face was already making its way down my body to in between my legs.

“Um… P-Perhaps we should move elsewhere…” I said after he took another step closer. I looked around us and saw that we had attracted some attention from the people around us. Some were staring while others shook their heads in disgust before going about their business. 

Ben took a quick glance around then nodded. “Indeed. Let’s continue this in a more _private_ setting.” He said while putting emphasis on the word ‘private’. That sent chills down my entire body but not the bad kind. I was waiting in anticipation for what could happen. “Do you have a speeder?”

“Yes. I parked it nearby.”

“Good. You can meet me at the outskirts and from there I will take you to my home.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll meet you there.”

“Splendid.” He took my hand once more and again, kissed my knuckles before letting go and walking away. I watched him, unable to take my eyes off him. 

When I realized that I was staring for way too long I shook the thoughts from my mind and rushed to my speeder. I threw my old bag into the passenger seat then jumped in. I quickly started up the machine and took off to the outskirts faster than I’d like to admit. I was just anxious and excited to see this Ben Kenobi again even though we had just been together. His presence did something to me. He made my body react in a way that I didn’t think was possible. I had never experienced these feelings before. _I wanted more_.

I sped off to the outskirts where I saw a lone speeder out in the desert. As I got closer I could see Ben sitting in the driver’s seat wearing the dark brown cloak he had on back in the market. When he saw me he gave me a wave and when I got within a few meters of him he started his speeder and took off so I followed him. 

I followed him in my speeder close behind. We went into the Jundland Wastes where Ben took me to a little hut that looked like it was once the home of a moisture prospector. It was small but still a good size.

We parked our speeders outside and Ben got out of his first and came over to mine when I parked. When I turned off the engine he held his hand out to help me out. I smiled, took his hand and let him help me out. “Thank you Mr. Kenobi. You are such a gentleman.”

“I try.” He gave me a wink and I blushed once again.

Ben took me inside his little home where it looked like he had just moved in within the last few years. There wasn’t much in the way of personal items which I found strange but if he had recently moved in then it would make sense. Perhaps he hadn’t completely unpacked everything.

“This is a nice, cozy looking home.” I commented as I walked in.

“Thank you,” Ben replied as he followed me inside. “It’s nothing special but it’s home.”

He directed me to the back of the single room hut where a simple bed was tucked away in the far corner of the room. I sat down on the bed and looked up at Ben. He approached the bed and sat down next to me. He was so close that we were practically attached at the hip. I wasn’t expecting that but I wasn’t about to complain. I did like the closeness. It had been so long since I had been this close to another person before. I missed it. I _craved_ it.

I didn’t even wait for him to do or say anything. The moment he sat down I placed a hand on his thigh and slowly moved it up. With a smirk on my face I leaned in close and batted my long eyelashes seductively. I could see his eyes widen at this sudden action but he didn’t push away. He let it happen and since I didn’t get any resistance I kept on going.

My hand ran up his thigh to his hip then up his chest. I could tell that under his clothes he was well built and that excited me even more. Not only was he handsome but he was muscular too. 

While my hands were busy exploring his body his hands were on my thighs. The sensation sent tingles through my body and in between my legs. I could feel my body prepare for what was to come and I didn’t want to wait any longer. We were now alone and I couldn’t hold myself back any longer. I suddenly pounced on Ben and pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss which he reciprocated instantly. I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist as we kissed and he pulled me closer. We were so close now that I was practically on his lap so I climbed on top of him as we kissed.

The kiss was getting more and more passionate as the seconds passed and soon we reached a point where we could no longer wait. I felt Ben’s hands travel over my body until he reached the hem of my shirt. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I could see a smirk starting to spread on his face before he started to lift up my shirt. I leaned back and held my arms up as the garment was removed then thrown to the floor.

With my shirt gone it was now Ben’s turn. With a lustful smirk on my face I began removing his clothes. I was eager to see what lay underneath and what I saw did not disappoint. He was just as muscular as I thought he was and the sight impressed me.

“You have a fantastic body Mr. Kenobi.”

“I could say the same thing about you, my dear.” He gave me a wink and chuckled as he saw my face turning redder than it ever had. Under normal circumstances I would have been embarrassed and hid my face but I didn’t mind him seeing me like this. He was after all, about to see _everything_.

“Stop it, you.” I giggled then without warning, shoved him causing him to fall back on the bed. He didn’t complain and looked up at me and I got up and began to remove his pants. When his pants were off and out of the way he sat back up and did the same to me.

I felt the cool air on my skin now that I was completely naked and I stood there so he could get a good look at my body. It felt a bit strange. It had been so long since I had let someone look at me like this. I had almost forgotten what this was like.

“Come here.” He said in a commanding yet very sexy voice. I obeyed and walked right up to him. He reached out with one hand and pressed his palm against my stomach before dragging his hand down. I held my breath as I watched his hand travel down then gasped when it found its target. 

I felt his fingers brush against my womanhood and part me open. Thanks to all of the kissing and anticipation of what was to come I was already quite wet. I could hear him chuckle when he realized this. I spread my legs as his fingers explored the area and for support I grabbed his shoulders.

“Ben!” I breathed out in a shaky breath. His fingers felt so good and he seemed to know where exactly my weak spot was because he found it almost immediately and my knees nearly gave out. I let out a gasp that turned into a whine and held on to him for dear life. “Oh, Ben! Right there! Yes!”

“Now hold on, my dear.” He chuckled and pulled his hand away which caused me to whine. “I can’t let you finish without me.”

I looked down at him as he laid down on the bed. He didn’t have to tell me what to do next. I crawled on top of him and sat on his lap and gasped when I felt him grow erect. This excited me even more and I began rocking my hips against him. This felt good for both of us as we both moaned softly in unison. He grabbed my hips with both hands and bucked his hips to match my movements. 

“Eager are we?” I asked in a teasing tone.

“Oh, you are cruel.”

I giggled. “Cruel is my middle name. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.” I leaned down to kiss him again but this time it was more gentle. As we kissed I ran my hands over his well sculpted chest then I pulled away so I could run my hands down his body. My hands went lower and lower and I crawled down until I made it to my destination.

He was almost completely erect by now and the sight was impressive. I looked into his eyes and with a seductive look on my face, I slowly licked my lips. I could see his breathing pick up as he watched me. I smirked and licked all the way up the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip where the tip of my tongue lingered. I swirled my tongue around the head a few times which got some moans out of him then I suddenly took him in my mouth. He let out a sharp gasp and bucked his hips up in response. I swallowed him up and began to suck. His moans grew louder and louder and the sound was like music to my ears. I continued to suck him off and bobbed my head up and down to increase the amount of pleasure. 

He was feeling so much pleasure that he couldn’t even form a single coherent word. I heard him try to call out my name but every time he got close he let out a gasp which was followed by a moan. I bet he wasn’t expecting me to be this skilled. It gave me so much pleasure to see him lying in bed in such ecstasy that he could barely think. The sight made me soaking wet and I was throbbing. Blood was rushing in between my legs and was swelling up my clitoris. I wasn’t sure how much longer I was able to last. _I needed him_. I needed him just as much as he needed me, I was sure of it.

When I could longer hold back I pulled my mouth off his manhood and gave the tip a final lick before climbing back on his lap. I looked down to see him panting and he looked at me through half lidded eyes. I positioned my hips at the right spot then reached down in between us and took him in my hand. I guided him to my entrance where I was ready for him. My body had well prepared me for this moment and I didn’t waste another second. When he was lined up I sat down and in a single motion he was inside of me. I had been anticipating the feeling but I had completely forgotten what it felt like. It had been so long that this felt like my first time all over again.

My back arched as I felt him slide inside of me and I threw my head back as I let out a deep, throaty moan. I could hear Ben moan too as my body clamped down around him. Just as he entered me he grabbed my hips and dug his nails into my skin that was already damp with sweat. The slight pain I felt from it only intensified the pleasure for me.

“Ben!” I called out.

“{Y/N!}” He called out almost in unison with me.

I leaned forward and placed my hands on my chest and held myself up. I was panting in sync with him. For a moment, neither of us dared to move. We had to process what was happening. We were connected. United as one. I looked into his eyes again and when I saw him beginning to lift up his body I leaned down and pressed my lips against his yet again.

The kiss started off softly but quickly grew passionately with every passing second. We both moaned into the kiss and hands roamed every inch of bare flesh. Soon I lost control of my body. It couldn’t stand to remain motionless any longer. Ben was inside of me and my body wanted to move. My hips began to move and I moaned into the kiss as I felt him pump in and out of me.

Soon, Ben decided to take over. With his hands securely on my hips he began to thrust his hips up in rhythm with mine. My hands gripped onto his shoulders and I dug my nails into his skin as I held on for support. My arms were feeling weak from the pleasure but I still managed to keep myself up for a little while but it didn’t last long. Soon the sensation became overwhelming for me and I collapsed on his chest. I tried to keep my hips moving in time with his but I was just so overwhelmed with pleasure that I could hardly keep up but it was alright. He was still going so I let him take the lead.

I moaned and gasped as I felt him slide in and out and me while he grunted and hissed. The air between us grew hot and sweat began to soak our flesh. I could feel the sweat build up on the small of my back as my body was jerked back and forth with each thrust. Soon I felt the sweat build up on my neck then chest then it soaked my hair and I could see the same thing happening to Ben.

“B-Ben…” I panted as he continued his thrusts. “Please… More…”

“As you wish.”

I let out a small shriek as I was suddenly flipped over on the bed. Now I was underneath him. His figure loomed over me and he had a lustful gleam in his eyes. The sight sent shivers down my back. My breathing was heavy and my body screamed for more. I spread my legs to let him know that I wanted him back inside me as he had slipped out when he tossed me on the bed. He got the message loud and clear and got back into position. He grabbed on to one of my legs and lifted my hips up for a better position.

I could feel the tip press against me once more and held my breath as I waited for him to enter. He looked into my eyes and without breaking eye contact he thrust into me in one movement. This thrust was harder than the other and sent a shockwave of pleasure to spread through my body. I cried out in pleasure and threw my head back as my body convulsed. It was nearly too much for me to handle. I had never felt this level of pleasure before. This Ben was a beast and I _loved_ it.

“A-AH! BEN!” I screamed out as I felt him go all the way in. It was so sudden and so fast. He was being so rough with me and I couldn’t get enough of it. I wanted more. I begged him to start moving. I _needed_ him to. My body craved it.

“As you wish, darling.”

I felt him pull out but before he came out all the way he slammed back in. My back arched once again and yet again my body convulsed. I wrapped my legs around his hips to keep him close but he was having none of that. He pried my legs off and held them apart. I was spread eagle and he gripped on to my legs as he thrust. He used my legs to pull me towards him as he thrust. The amount of pleasure I was feeling was indescribable. It made my head spin. I couldn’t think straight. I was seeing stars as he thrust deep into me. If he wasn’t holding up my legs they would have collapsed onto the bed. The feeling of pleasure had dominated all of my other senses. I couldn’t feel anything but pleasure. It felt so good that it almost hurt.

I cried out with every thrust and I tried to force my hips to meet his but I couldn’t. I was too weak. He made me weak and powerless. I couldn’t do anything but moan and call out his name. My hands gripped on to the blankets for dear life as my entire body was jerked back and forth in time with his thrusts. I could feel the pleasure building up in the pit of my stomach. The end was coming. I could feel it in both of us. He picked up speed and his grunting grew louder and louder as did my moans. Some thrusts were so forceful that I cried out so loudly that my throat hurt but I didn’t care. I continued to scream out in pleasure.

When the time came quickly approaching I began to call out his name more frequently. My body tightened around him and I could feel him pulsing inside of me. We were close. I closed my eyes as I prepared for what was to come. “BEN!” I screamed out. I could hear him calling out my name but it was distant. I was approaching my climax. I could no longer sense the world around me. I was too far gone in pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut, I threw my head back and my back arch all at the same time as my climax came.

I dug my nails into the blankets as I rode it out. Ben wasn’t far behind me. Shortly after I came, I could feel him reach his climax too. I felt a rush of hot liquid inside of me as he finally came. I moaned at the sensation. His thrusts were frantic as he unloaded inside of me. His animalistic nature took hold of him in this moment. He had to make sure he claimed me as his. His nails dug into my skin as he claimed me. He had to make sure I received every last drop and I did. I could feel everything. I felt it at the very back of my vaginal canal as it began to pool. I tilted my hips up to make sure I caught everything and so that nothing would leak out.

When he had finished he let go of my hips and collapsed on top of me. The both of us were panting heavily and sweating profusely. Never before had I experienced anything like this. It was animalistic and I loved it. I wanted more. I didn’t want this to be the one and only time.

When we finally regained some of our composure Ben propped himself on his elbows and looked down at me. The both of us were exhausted and still trying to catch our breaths. We still couldn't form any words. Our brains were still too hazy from the intensity of the pleasure but we didn’t need to say anything. Words were no longer necessary. 

Ben leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in the most delicate and loving kiss I had ever received. When he pulled away I looked up at him and smiled. He held me close and kissed me again, this time with a little more passion but just as much love.

For the rest of the day we stayed there, lying in his bed and cuddled up next to each other. We were so exhausted and sweaty that we didn’t even try to cover ourselves with the blanket. We didn’t need to. We were the only ones there. We just spent the rest of the time in each other's arms until we fell asleep.


	2. The Connection

I woke up early the next day and looked down to see Ben was lying next to me in bed sound asleep. His chest rose and fell as he slept and the look on his face was peaceful. Even asleep, he still looked very handsome. His hair was standing up in different directions but the sight made him even more attractive which I didn’t believe was possible. The sight made me smile.

I decided to let him sleep while I got up and got ready for the day. I carefully got out the bed and tip-toed my way over to the small wash bin that sat on top of a nearby table. The water had been poured sometime yesterday so it wasn’t heated but it was clean so it didn’t matter. Tatooine was naturally a hot planet so the cold water would feel nice on my skin. I picked up a clean cloth and dipped it in the water, put soap on it then began to wash myself. Indeed the cold water felt nice. It was refreshing and just what I needed to wake up.

As I was just about to finish up, I heard the bed creaking and turned to see Ben as he sat up. He smoothed out his hair the best he could and looked over at me. I saw his eyes travel up my body until our eyes met. He smirked at me and I smiled shyly in response but didn’t try to hide myself. There was no need since he had already seen every inch of me.

“You look so beautiful.”

“Oh, stop it.” I giggled then began to dry myself off. I even put on a little show for him. I slowly ran the dry cloth over my body and gave him a seductive look. I grinned and batted my eyelashes and I could see that Ben couldn’t take his eyes off me, not even for a second. “Are you enjoying the view, Mr. Kenobi?”

“My goodness, you are such a tease.” I watched as Ben got out of the bed and walked towards me. I couldn’t help but glance down when I saw the blanket fall from his body to reveal everything. Even though I had already seen him in full, I still enjoyed the sight. Ben walked right up to me and grabbed on to my hips which he used to pull our bodies close together. The action took me by surprise but I liked it. I looked up at him, still with the seductive look on my face and waited for what he was about to do next. “And to answer your question, yes, I am enjoying the view. Very much, in fact.”

“I knew you would.” I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. I tilted my head up and reciprocated the kiss.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle. Ben’s hands remained on my hips to keep me in pace. Our bodies were pressed up against each other so close that we were nearly locked together. I loved it. I loved the feeling of his body against mine. I loved it when he kissed me and how he held me in his arms. We had only known each other for a short while but I truly felt a connection with this Ben Kenobi. I wondered if he felt the same or if I was just here for the pleasure.

As the kiss continued, Ben’s hands began to roam my body. They felt every inch, every curve. No place was left untouched by him. The sensation sent chills throughout my whole body. It made the blood flow down. I could feel the throbbing beginning to grow in between my legs. Ben had the magic touch. He knew how to turn me on.

I could feel his beard against my face as we kissed. I loved it. It tickled but not enough to turn me off. If anything, the sensation turned me on even more. It made me feel animalistic. I wrapped my arms around my neck and curled one leg around Ben’s body. He responded by grabbing my leg and using it to hoist me up so that we were finally eye level with each other. As I was lifted up, I wrapped my other legs around him and clung to him to keep myself from falling even though he wouldn’t have let that happen. Both of his hands held onto my thighs to secure me in place and not once during this did he break this kiss.

Eventually, we both had to come up for air. We parted but kept our faces close together. I could feel his heated breaths on my skin. We were both panting rather heavily for just a simple kiss but I do admit, we did get carried away. “Ben,” I said in a whisper after a few moments of silence. I wasn’t sure what else to say. I didn’t want to ask him for more sex. That would feel like pressuring him but I didn’t have to say anything. It was like he read my mind and that he was thinking the same thing.

Without a single word he kissed me again but this kiss was more passionate. He was ready to go again and he was showing it in the way he was kissing me. I tightened the grip of my legs around him and ran my fingers through his hair in a way of telling him that I too wanted this. He got the message loud and clear and after we broke away from the kiss he carried me back over to the bed where he gently set me down. 

I sat down on the bed and looked up at him. I reached out, grabbed his hands in mine and brought him closer to me. “Ben, I want you to make love to me.”

“That I can do.” He kissed me again and this time he gently pushed me back on the bed while climbing on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him close.

I moaned slightly when I felt his body press up against mine. I spread my legs in response which allowed him to get even closer. The feeling was wonderful. It felt like we were meant to be. To me, it felt as if our bodies fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Ben.” I moaned out after we pulled away from the kiss. Ben had pulled away and began to trail kisses down my neck. He kissed all the way down to my chest until he reached one of my breasts. I looked down and watched as he licked my nipple that had already perked up. I twitched at the sensation. He repeated the action but this time took my breast in his mouth after. I gasped out his name and moaned when he began to suck. 

My hand reached up to my other breast as he sucked and I began to play with my nipple. Ben quickly noticed that and pushed my hand away and while he sucked on one breast, he fingered the other. He rubbed, twirled and pinched my other nipple which made me gasp, twitch and moan. I gripped the blanket that was underneath me and arched my back as Ben continued to suck.

I could feel myself grow wet as my body reacted. My clitoris was swollen and throbbing. I needed relief. I need Ben but he was making me wait. I whined and thrust my hips against his. “Ben, please don’t make me wait any longer.” I begged. “I want you now.”

“When you say it like that, how can I refuse?” He chuckled then crawled back up to meet me at eye level. He gave me another kiss, this one gentle yet full of passion before pulling away and reaching one hand down in between my legs. I gasped when I felt his fingers brush against vulva then up to my clitorist. That made me gasp and my hips bucked up into his touch. I wanted more. I needed more. “My, my. It didn’t take you long to get excited.”

“Ben, please,” I begged. “I asked you not to make me wait. I can’t stand it any longer. I need you.”

“As you wish.” Ben finally got into position. He spread my legs even further apart and lined himself up. I lifted up my hips to make it easier and gasped when I felt the tip press against my vaginal opening. Ben looked at me for permission and when I nodded he pushed his way in. Once again, my back arched and my head fell back on the bed. I let out a deep moan as I felt him push all the way in. I tightened myself around him and heard him moan from up above me.

I felt his strong hands grab my hips again then felt him begin to pull out. About halfway out he stopped then thrust back in. I moaned again and my hips thrust in response. We were both panting and our faces were burning. The feeling of Ben thrusting in and out of me was just as wonderful as it was yesterday. I couldn’t get enough of it. The only difference from yesterday was that Ben was being more gentle with me which I loved. As much I loved how passionate and animalistic he was, I rather enjoyed this more tender side of him.

I moaned out his name with nearly every thrust. My internal muscles clenched down on him in time with his thrusts which brought out the most attractive moan from Ben that I had ever heard. It was the type of moan that originated deep in the chest. To continue hearing those moans I began to intentionally clench down around his member and when he caught on he began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. He angled himself just right and hit the sensitive spot inside me with every thrust. I cried out in pleasure and soon I could barely think straight. The pleasure was overwhelming.

While this wasn’t nearly as intense as yesterday, Ben was still determined to make me see stars again and so far he was succeeding. I could no longer say his name coherently. Every time I tried to say his name it devolved into a deep moan. Eventually I just gave up and moaned as he thrust.

My body was now covered in sweat and it made it hard for Ben to keep hold of my hips. He dug his nails into my skin to keep his grasp and to help I wrapped my legs around his hips. This helped him go further inside and that threw me overboard. I was feeling so much pleasure that I swear I was seeing stars. I couldn’t think about anything, not even Ben. All I could focus on was the pleasure I was experiencing.

Eventually I felt the end coming. Ben was speeding up and there was a tight knot in the pit of my stomach that needed to come undone. I was close. I could feel it coming and the anticipation was killing me. I needed to release. As my climax approached I saw nothing but white. I squeezed my eyes shut and yelled out Ben’s name as I finally released. I felt a rush as I came. All of the feeling that had built up inside of me was finally released and coated Ben’s member and leaked onto the bed. As I came, Ben also reached his climax. I could feel him release his seed deep inside me and when it was over he collapsed on top of me. The both of us were panting heavily and covered in sweat.

“That… That was…” Ben was panting so heavily that he could barely speak. 

“That was… amazing,” I said, finishing his sentence. He chuckled.

“Indeed. You took the words right out of my mouth.” We laughed before sharing a tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me even after we parted. I looked into his bright blue eyes and gave him a tired smile.

“You really couldn’t wait any longer before claiming me again, couldn’t you?” I teased.

“How could I when you were standing before me looking so beautiful?”

"Oh, stop it." I gently smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"But I'm only speaking the truth." Ben said in between the laughter and I just rolled my eyes.

"If you say so."I smiled when he pulled me into yet another kiss. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as the kiss continued. I loved the sensation. He was tall and muscular and tender and loving. I had never met such a man before. No one back on my native planet of Naboo was like this Ben Kenobi. 

While I was still sad about the fact that my parents sent me away to live on Naboo, part of me was actually happy about it. At first, when my parents shoved me on a spaceship and sent me off I was hurt and sad because they refused to tell me why I had to leave but now I was thankful. If it wasn't for them, then I wouldn't have met Ben.

Eventually I pulled away from the kiss and sat up in bed. Ben rolled over and remained lying down. He propped himself up on one arm and looked up at me as I ran my hands through my hair to try and smooth it out. I could sense him watching me so I looked down and gave him a flirtatious smile. He chuckled, reached out with one hand and ran it over my body.

"My dear Ben, haven't you had enough of me yet?" 

"I will never have enough of you, my dear." He gave me a wink and I giggled. I watched as he sat up and he sat facing me. He now had a serious look on his face which concerned me. "While all of this has been fun, I must apologise." That was what I was expecting to hear. I knew it was coming but it did hurt. 

"I understand," I sighed. "This was fun while it lasted and I am happy to have met you but if you want this to be a one time thing then I understand."

"What?" The sound of surprise in his voiced shocked me. It made me pause and I looked him in the eyes. "No, that wasn't what I was about to say at all."

"It wasn't?" 

"No. I was apologising for being so sudden."

"Oh?"

"This is the first time I have ever jumped into bed with someone moments after meeting them," he explained. "It was completely out of character and apologize for rushing you."

"You don't have to apologise to me," I reassured him. "I am the same. I have never moved so quickly after meeting someone but I don't regret our time together. In fact, I rather enjoyed it and would quite like to do it again, if that's not too bold to say." I could feel my face grow red again but didn't look away. 

He chuckled. "Well, that is rather bold but I feel the same way. I would like for this thing between us to continue. Would that be agreeable to you?" 

I tried to resist the urge to laugh but failed. "Yes," I replied. "That is very agreeable to me."

I smiled when he reached up and cupped my face with one hand and pulled me into a kiss. I returned the kiss and just before he could pull away I pounced on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I jumped forward and we went tumbling back on the bed. We both laughed as we fell back and he once again wrapped his arms around me. I landed on top and looked down at him. He looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Are we going to spend all day in bed?" He asked.

"Well… if that's what you want then I'm not going to complain," I smirked.

"Do you think you can keep up with me?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know. Is it?" 

"Oh, you are bad!" I smacked his shoulder again and we laughed as we laid together in each other's arms. 

It felt good to laugh with someone. It had been many months since I felt this happy. Since I moved to Tatooine, I had lost all contact with my family and that not only worried me, it was painful. I wasn't sure if I couldn't contact them because something had happened or if they intentionally cut off all communication. If that was the case then I was worried about the reason behind that. I didn't know why they would have done such a thing. Before I left home I had gotten the sense that political tensions were rising but I never thought that they were too bad. Perhaps things were worse than I thought. My parents would have known everything and for my entire life, they did their best to shield me from all of it and they did a good job at it. If things had gotten bad enough then that would have explained why they sent me off to live on this giant ball of sand. 

"Is something wrong?" I snapped back to reality and held my breath. I had very briefly forgotten where I was. I had been so lost in my thoughts.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts… It's nothing…"

"If it were nothing then how come you were tensing up?" 

"Was I really tensing up?" 

"You were. I could feel it. Are you alright?"

"I'm as fine as I can be. Perhaps one day I'll tell you but right now I just want you to hold me."

"That can be done. Come here." I snuggled up against Ben's chest and let out a deep breath. I closed my eyes and tried to think about the happier moments in my life and in no time at all I was fast asleep in the safety of Ben's arms. 


	3. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say thanks to my friend who helped greatly with this chapter! Not sure if she wants to be named but if she does then I'll update this with her WattPad username.

Over the next few weeks Ben and I had spent a lot of time together. Neither of us had any real jobs, just the ones we needed to do in order to sustain ourselves but that was it. That made way for lots of spare time so when we weren’t out in the market getting goods we were spending time with each other. A few times Ben came over to my house but most of the time we went to his. It was more secluded than mine which was perfect since we didn’t want any interruptions. We didn’t spend all of our time in bed but we did spend a lot of time close together.

After one particular time together on a particularly warm evening Ben and I were curled up in bed, completely naked as we often were during the really hot days. I was cuddled up next to his chest while one of his hands was gently rubbing my back. We were just coming down from our high after another amazing round of sex and we were feeling amazing.

“I wonder,” I began, breaking the peaceful silence between us. “How many times a week can we keep this up?”“

I can go for a few more rounds tonight if you’d like.” Ben looked down at me and gave me one of his devilish winks. I blushed and playfully shoved him. 

"How do you have so much stamina, old man?"

"Hey!" He laughed and shoved me in return. "I'm not that much older than you!"

"Eh," I shrugged. "You're nearly ten years older than me. I'd say that's a decent age gap."

"That doesn't make me an old man!" 

"Yes it does." I smirked. 

"You are so evil!" I shrieked when he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. I was underneath him and he had my whole body pinned. I was trapped. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Isn't that why you adore me so much?" I teased. He didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down and practically smashed his lips against mine. I was pulled into a very passionate kiss and I could feel him move into position. He was ready for some more fun. The amount of stamina he had was mind blowing, in more ways than one.

I returned the kiss as I always did. I could never say no to Ben. Every time we shared a passionate encounter I was always left twitching and breathless. I craved that feeling. I couldn't get enough of it. Ben was like a drug. I just couldn't stop seeing him and he didn't seem to mind that most of the time we shared was in the bed. It made me wonder if I was one of the first people, if not the first person he slept with. He acted like a teenage boy experiencing the ecasty of sex for the first time but due to his talent in bed, I highly doubted I was his first. He knew what to do and how to please me and that was one of the things I loved about him. No one had been able to please me like this. Even outside of the bed, he knew how to treat me right. He made me feel special no matter where we were.

As we kissed I positioned my body to make entrance for Ben easier. I parted my legs which allowed him to wedge his hips in between mine. I gasped into the kiss when I felt just how erect he had become in such a short amount of time. I felt him brushing up against me as he slowly bucked his hips into mine. With every passing second I could feel my body getting wetter and wetter as my body prepared itself. Once again, it knew what was happening.

I moaned when Ben pulled away from the kiss and kissed down my neck. He found my sweet spot and sucked and nipped at the area. That made me buck my hips up in response. "Ben!" I moaned at one particular nip. He didn't say anything but I could feel him smirking against my neck. He was so cruel.

I looked down at him when he began kissing down from my neck to my chest. He teasingly licked my perked up nipple and just when I thought he would take my breast in his mouth, he pulled away and licked again. He was a master of teasing and I hated yet loved that about him. He continued this little game of his for far too long. I was starting to get impatient with him. 

I was about to say something when something began to stir in my stomach. At first the feeling was so faint that I didn't pay it much mind but it rapidly grew more intense. It hit me so suddenly that I could barely process what was happening. I suddenly sat up and pushed Ben off me with so much force that I actually knocked him, practically threw him off the bed. I heard him yelp before he landed on the ground with a thud but I didn't even bother to look at him. Instead, I leaped from the bed, jumped over Ben and ran for the nearest empty pot that I could find. When I located one I grabbed it, held it to my face and vomited heavily into it. I heaved and heaved until I emptied my entire lunch.

Afterwards, I was feeling so weak that I could barely stand. My knees buckled from underneath me so to keep myself from falling to the ground I sat down. I collapsed with a sigh and put the pot down on the ground next to me. I pushed it away with my foot and tried to focus on something else. I needed to clear my mind and think happy thoughts.

As I sat on the ground Ben got up and walked over to me. I could feel him put a comforting hand on my shoulder as he sat down next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked. "What was that about?" 

"I'm not sure…" I choked as I tried my best to keep whatever remained inside my stomach. I doubted there was anything left so whatever came up would most likely be stomach acid. "I was fine up until I threw up. It just hit me suddenly. I didn't even see it coming."

"Perhaps it was because of something you ate earlier?" Ben suggested but I shook my head.

"I didn't eat anything out of the ordinary today." I explained. "I don't know what could have caused this. I think it was just a one time thing. I should be fine now."

"Are you sure?" 

"No but I don't see why I would throw up again. I don't have a fever or anything so I'm not sick. I should be fine. I should be good after a nap."

"Alright." He didn't sound too convinced but he didn't say anything else on the matter. He helped me up from the ground and guided me back to the bed where he tucked me in and made sure that I was comfortable. He made sure that I had everything I wanted and stayed by my side until I fell asleep. 

★★★

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. My stomach had settled and I felt normal. It was as if nothing had happened. When I sat up I looked around the hut and found Ben sitting on a couch nearby. It looked like he had been awake for a while before me.

"How are you feeling?" He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you still feeling sick?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm feeling perfectly fine. I don't know what happened yesterday but whatever it was, I'm better now."

"Are you sure?" 

"Ben, you worry too much."

"I just want to make sure you are alright." He got up from the couch and walked over to the bed where he sat down next to me. He gently took one of my hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at me with worry in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Really, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry. I don’t feel sick anymore. It must have been something I ate.” I could tell that Ben was suspicious but he didn’t press the matter. He dropped the subject and went to get dressed. I followed and put on a fresh pair of clothes that I had brought over to his house since I was living there more than I was at my own house. 

After we got dressed, I went to prepare breakfast with the little food he had, which consisted of eggs, milk and flour. I grabbed a bowl, mixed the ingredients, and put some small wooden logs inside the round oven. I turned the valve to start the gas then retrieved a pan from the cupboards then poured the mixture in it. After a few minutes, Ben came into the kitchen and watched me cook.

“It smells wonderful, my darling.”

“Thank you, Ben,” I said, turning around then served him after I had finished cooking. “Here you go. It’s no Space waffle, but it’ll do.”

He looked at me with lust in his eyes, then grabbed a fork and a knife, and dug in. I sat besides him, and made myself a plate of waffles. I sighed. I was relieved and happy about the food that was now in my stomach however, there was something missing. “It would have been better with muja sauce…”

“Oh, but I assure you, my dear, they are quite good. Especially because they were prepared by the greatest chef in the galaxy, if I do say so myself.” I blushed at his compliment. He was so sweet with me. No one had ever been like that towards me. The kindness he showed me had made me grow fond of him. I believed, no, I knew that I had developed feelings for this Ben Kenobi.“

Darling? What’s wrong?” I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing as he was now closer to me, and gently took my hand in his. I looked in his eyes, scared of what I was about to do but I couldn’t deny it any longer.

“Ben… I think I… I… _Kriff_!”

“You can tell me anything, {Y/N},” he said. His expression softened and he gently put his hand on my cheek. “No need to be nervous. I will always be here, no matter what.”“

Ben, I think I have fallen in love with you,” I finally admitted while looking at the ground, scared of his reaction. I felt him slowly shift away, backing up and standing in the middle of the room. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. His face was pale and his body was tense. He was silent, too silent for my own taste. “Ben? Please, say something.”

“I... I can’t.” I watched as Ben quickly retreated to his room. Not once did he look back at me. That hurt.

I knew it. I knew that I shouldn’t have said anything. I ruined the great thing that we had going on. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I sank down to my knees. The tears streamed down my face like the cascades back on Naboo. I ruined everything… What had I done..?

I curled up on the floor and cried. I stayed there for hours. I felt like my world had just fallen apart.

As the hours passed I grew worried. I hadn't heard anything from his room since he went in. There were no sounds, not even of him walking around. That concerned me.

I decided to check on him. I got up from my spot on the ground and headed to the small room but I stopped just as I reached the door. I took a deep breath then knocked on the cold metal.

"Ben?" I called out softly. "Ben, please talk to me. It's been hours… I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have said anything… I'm so-" 

All of a sudden the door slowly opened. I was taken aback by it. Carefully I pushed it open and stepped inside the room. It was dark. I squinted and scanned the room the best I could as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw him sitting on the floor and from what I could make out he was cradling something against his chest. 

"Ben?" I called out softly. I saw him turn around to look at me. With my eyes well adjusted to the lack of light I could just make out that his eyes were all puffy and red. Tears had stained his cheeks. I slowly approached him and sat down next to him on the cold floor. "Oh, Ben…"

I reached out to him with one hand, wanting to comfort him and just when I thought that he would approach me, he went past me and sat down on his bed. I sat beside him, grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. 

"I'm sorry Ben…" I said quietly. "I shouldn't have said anything…"

Ben shook his head. "It's not that… It wasn't your fault, don't worry… It was me. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just…" He paused and I could tell that he was hesitating.

"Ben, you can tell me what's on your mind, don't worry." I reassured him. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going to push you." 

Ben looked up at me for a moment before looking at the ground. He sighed as he tried to find his words. Eventually he spoke up.

"I too have feelings for you…" He finally said. "I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life but I can't fall in love… Not truly… It's forbidden…"

I was confused. "Forbidden?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I haven't told this to anyone ever since I came here but I am not who you think I am…" He explained. "I have been lying to you this whole time and I feel terrible… You see, my real name is not Ben… My name is actually Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my actual name and I am a Jedi. Or at least, used to be."

"Excuse me?" 

“I know this sounds so unreal, but it is sadly the truth. I am... was a Jedi. And I lived by a Code, a code in which I could not have nor could I show any emotions. This Code was all I knew. The Jedi Order was my whole life. But then, I was betrayed by my apprentice whom I loved like a brother. The reason why I was so startled earlier when you told me your feelings was because I was afraid.”

“Oh, Ben…” 

“He was the only person I’ve ever told that I loved and I am so devastated that he is gone now. I lost my little brother. I’m so sorry for not telling you earlier, but it is something that has been haunting me. This is why I have never tried to meet anyone else and why I am isolating myself on this planet. I haven been ever since the birth of the Empire. I'm doing this to keep him from finding me.”

I was shocked by this revelation. I had heard of the great Jedi by tales from locals, especially about the 'Chosen One', who was said to be Anakin Skywalker. However, I had never thought in my life that I would meet one. Ben was a Jedi, a saviour of the galaxy, and he was here, right beside me. As amazing as this revelation was I felt so bad for him, for all the suffering he must have gone through.

"Ben… I'm so sorry… I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through… You didn't deserve to go through any of that. No one does."

“I'm sorry but I can’t get involved with you. I just can’t go through this pain again," he said. The words stung. "The loss was too much for me. I don’t want to lose you too and I feel as if I will only hurt you…”

“Ben, Obi-Wan, you could never hurt me and I will never, ever leave you," I said. "I love you too much. I need you just as much as you need me. You are not alone anymore. We have each other and that is what matters. Just you and me, no one else. No pain, no loss, just us. I love you, Obi-Wan.”

“And I, you, {Y/N}.” He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me close to him. Our lips met, brushing against each other. I parted my lips slightly then felt his lips capture mine. We kissed passionately, emotions flowing through us. He held onto me while I snaked my arms around his waist. 

We eventually pulled apart for air and I laid my head on his shoulder. He gently stroked my hair and kissed my head before pulling us down on the bed. I now rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

I was slowly falling asleep as I had been feeling more tired as of lately. He looked at me, and whispered “I love you, forever and for always.”

“I love you too, Obi.” I smiled against his chest. It filled me with joy to hear those words from him. I was so nervous when I confessed my feelings to him. I was worried that he would reject me and that he just wanted to have a casual or even sexual relationship but I was happy that things worked out for us in the end. Without the fear of rejection we could now focus on each other. It was euphoric and I loved it. Right here, right now, it was only us.


	4. The Truth

We stayed cuddled up next to each other for most of that day. We had nowhere to be and nothing to do. I loved being in Ben, now Obi-Wan's arms. I looked up at him and smiled when he kissed my forehead. I nuzzled against him and sighed happily.

"So, what would you prefer to be called?" I asked after a few moments of peaceful silence. "Do you prefer Ben or Obi-Wan? Or perhaps just Obi?"

He chuckled. "You may call me any name you prefer, I don't mind.

"Mmmm. I think I'll call you Obi."

"If that's what you like."

"I think it's cute." I leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting comfortable against his chest. I enjoyed the feeling of his arm wrapped around my lower back and the rise and fall of his chest and he breathed. "Obi it is then."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair while gently massaging my scalp. The sensation made me drowsy. It felt so nice and relaxing that I just wanted to fall asleep right then and there but we had been in bed for long enough. It was time we got up and at least ate supper before going to sleep.

I got up and fixed up my hair before turning back to Obi. He stayed in bed for a few more seconds before stretching then getting up. He followed me to the kitchen where we prepared supper together. Afterwards we sat down at the table and ate.

Sometime during the meal I remembered that bundle that he was holding in his room and the curiosity got the better of me. "Obi, if you don't mind me asking… What were you holding when I came to check on you? It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I'll understand."

I watched him as he put down the cutlery then picked up a napkin which he used to wipe his face. He didn't say anything at first and that concerned me. I was afraid that I had hit a nerve. The last thing I wanted to do was to bring up another painful memory for him and cause him even more pain.

"That...That bundle contained my former apprentice's lightsaber…" He finally said. 

"Lightsaber?" I questioned. "That is a Jedi's weapon, correct?" 

"Yes," he confirmed. "It is an elegant weapon and serves us well in battle. We'll, it used to…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry… I can't imagine what this must be like for you…" 

"It's quite alright," he reassured me. "As hard as things have been for me, if they didn't happen the way they did then I wouldn't have met you and I must say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I blushed at that. "Oh, stop it."

"But it's true. You are." He reached across the table and took my hand in his. His strong, rough fingers wrapped around my small and delicate hand. Our hands seemed to fit perfectly together. It was almost as if we were meant to be together. "I am very thankful to have met you {Y/N}."

"And I'm thankful to have met you too, Obi." I stood up from my seat, walked around the table and went to stand beside him where I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I have met many people in my life but I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You are not only handsome but kind and gentle. I have never met anyone like you before."

"I'm glad we feel the same." He stood up and in one quick motion he pulled me close and kissed me. While the action was sudden, the kiss was gentle, just like he was. Gentle, soft, tender,  _ loving _ . 

When we parted I looked up at him and smiled. He still kept his arms wrapped around me and just when he was about to go in for another kiss something began to stir in my stomach. This was the second time this happened. It started small at first but soon I could feel my food shooting up my throat. I shoved Obi away and ran to the nearest empty pot just as I did last time. I grabbed it, held it up to my face and threw up. This felt more intense than the last time.

I could feel Obi rushing to my side but when he tried to rub my back I swatted his hand away. I was so sick that I didn’t want anyone touching me at the moment. I just wanted to be left alone. I felt him retract his hand but he remained by my side. When I was done I put the pot back on the counter and sank to the ground. I was panting and shaking all over.

“My darling, are you alright?”

“I… I think so…” I sighed and pressed my back against the wall. “Just give me a few seconds… I’ll be fine…”

“My dear, I really think we should have you looked at.” Obi suggested in a worried voice. He put a gentle hand on my forehead for a few seconds before feeling my cheeks. “You don’t have a fever, so you don’t have a cold. There has to be another explanation for this because all this throwing up isn’t normal.”

“Obi, you worry too much.” I moved his hand from my face and gave him a reassuring smile. “This will pass. It’s only been the second time I’ve thrown up. I’ll be fine.”

“You said that last time…”

“Just… give it a few more days. If I keep throwing up then I will go see a doctor. Alright?”

He paused for a moment then nodded. “Fine. However, if this happens again we are going to have you seen by a doctor and you will  _ not _ protest. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” I gave him a mock salut with a smile on my face to try and calm the atmosphere but it didn’t work as well as I hoped it would. I could still sense the worry in Obi.

“Let’s get you to bed.” I was about to protest and tell him that I was starting to feel better but he wasn’t having any of it. He helped me off the ground then brought me back to bed where he tucked me in.

“You don’t need to do all of this. I’m a grown up. I can put myself to bed.”

“I know but I care about you and want to look after you. Is that so wrong?”

“No, it’s actually rather sweet but you are going a bit overboard. I feel fine.”

He sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my hair. “I just want to make sure that you are alright.”

“I know and I am thankful for all that you’re doing.” I smiled. “I have never had anyone care so much about me before. Not even my parents were so attentive. Don’t get me wrong, they were great parents who loved me but they were always so busy. We were lucky to all eat a full meal together.” That got his attention.

“Tell me, where exactly did you come from? I am quite curious.” 

“I am from Naboo.”

“Really?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve just been there before for business.”

“Jedi business?”

He nodded. “I wonder if we have ever crossed paths before.”

“Perhaps but I’m sure I would remember seeing someone as handsome as you.” I giggled when I noticed his face growing red. “There is no way I would have forgotten your face.”

“I could say the same. I wouldn’t have forgotten such a beautiful face such as yours.”

We laughed together and when we calmed down we went into depth about our pasts. I learned about the Jedis and what Obi had done in his life. I was amazed to learn just how many places he had traveled to. He had been to more planets than I could even imagine. Tatooine was the only planet I had ever been to aside from my home planet. I wished I could have seen more of the universe like Obi. He had lived quite a life for someone who was not yet forty years old.

After he told me of his life story I talked about mine even though my life wasn’t nearly as impressive. I had gotten a normal education for people of my class on Naboo and was preparing to join my parents in politics. That had never really interested me and was in fact quite boring but it was all I knew. I was raised to go into politics so now that I was living on Tatooine I had no clue what to do with myself. Back at home I hardly had any free time which made relationships quite difficult. What made it even worse was the fact that my father didn’t even want me to be in a relationship because he thought that was too much of a distraction for me which I told Obi.

“Your father seemed rather strict,” he commented after hearing my story. “I do understand where he was coming from but to not allow you to even explore relationships? That is going a bit too far in my opinion.”

“I guess it was but that didn’t stop me,” I smirked. He noticed my smirk and chuckled slightly.

“How am I not surprised?”

“He did try to stop me but I was surrounded with lots of young men who were around my age for most of the day,” I shrugged. “How did he expect me to  _ not _ form at least a few relationships over the years?”

“Very true. He must have known something was going on. I’m curious, is that why he sent you to live here?”

“No. To be honest, I’m still not entirely sure why I was sent here,” I explained sadly. “My parents didn’t tell me anything before I left home. They just prepared a ship for me with supplies and enough money to last me for a long time then they said farewell. I tried asking them why they were sending me away, especially to Tatooine but they just told me to be safe. Once I arrived I did try to get in touch with them but had no luck. I’ve been trying every day since then.”

“I see… So that’s why you disappear once every day for twenty to thirty minutes.”

“Yeah…” I sighed. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you but we were having such a good time together that I didn’t want to spoil it with my sad story…” He held my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I squeezed back and did my best to hold back tears.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine, I suppose… But I’m not giving up hope. I’m sure my parents are fine and that one day we will make contact.” Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. “Say, you were on Naboo after my departure. Tell me, what was the state of the planet before you left? Was there any trouble? Politically? Anything at all that could explain why my parents can’t be contacted?”

I looked at Obi’s face for any signs that would intricate something bad had happened but he kept a stoic expression. That worried me even more so than if he had a negative reaction. The Jedi were trained well to hide their true emotions…

“Obi, love, please, say  _ something _ ,” I pleaded. “You know something, I know you do. I can tell. Please, tell me. What happened on my home planet after I left?” I held my breath as I waited for his response. I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to know but at the same time, I didn’t. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for whatever it was that Obi had to say but I didn’t stop him. I braced myself.

“Well… There was  _ some _ fighting…” My heart dropped when I heard that.

“What do you mean  _ some _ fighting? What happened?”

“The fight was centered around the Queen so I doubt your parents were in danger.”

“Then why haven’t I been able to contact them..?”

“That, I’m not sure but I have a theory.”

I perked up at that. “What is that?”

“It could be that they were Jedis…”

“No. No, that’s not possible,” I said firmly. “There is no way that my parents were Jedi. I would have  _ known _ if they were but they weren’t. They were just regular politicians and nothing more.”

“It could have been possible.”

“No! They were always at meetings and brought me along many times. They wouldn’t have had  _ time _ to be a Jedi,” I said defensively.

“Then perhaps they were Force sensitive.”

“Obi, why are you suggesting that they could be Jedis or have the Force? What brought up that thought?”

“My dear, don’t freak out but if they were at least Force sensitive then it might explain why you haven’t been able to contact them…”

“And why is that?” I snapped.

“If your parents were indeed Force sensitive then perhaps they either went into hiding like I have or…” His voice trailed off which I knew wasn’t a good sign. It made me angry how he wasn’t saying anything straight. It was like he was avoiding this entire conversation.

“Or what? Tell me, now!” I sat up in bed and looked him right in the eyes. His eyes widened slightly in shock but otherwise he remained calm.

“Well… If that were the case and they didn’t manage to go into hiding in time…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “It could be very possible that they were killed by the Empire… That was the reason I came to live here. It was to avoid being killed.”

“What..?” I had no words. I couldn’t even think. My brain was trying to process what he had just said. I knew that it couldn’t be true. The Force was  _ not _ in our family. It couldn’t be. I would have known about it if that were the case. There was no way my parents could have been Jedis. Absolutely no way!

“Now listen,” Obi said and held my hands. “It may be entirely possible that your parents  _ don’t _ have the Force and they are just too busy to contact or they might have gone into hiding. They may have hid after the Empire rose to power just to stay safe in hopes that they would reunite with you later.”

“But then… then why didn’t they come with me..? Or bring me with them..?” I questioned. “Why did they send me here, on this desert wasteland all by myself?”

“That, I do not know. Unless you make contact with them we may never know their reasoning but I can say this, whatever it was, it was to keep you safe. They wouldn’t have sent you here alone for no reason at all.”

“I get that but… I just don’t understand… Why would they do this to me..?”

“I don’t know and I don’t want to make any assumptions. I just provided some possibilities.” Obi moved into a position where he could wrap an arm around my shoulder and he pulled me close. I snuggled up against his chest and tried to keep my emotions in check but I couldn’t. 

As much as I tried, I just couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. For some reason I was just more emotional and sensitive. I took a deep breath in one last attempt to keep the tears from flowing but after letting it out I began to cry. Tears poured down my face and soaked the top of my shirt.

Obi pulled me close and held me in a secure and protective hug. He kissed the top of my head as he held me and I cried. I cried for what felt like hours. I cried until the tears stopped flowing. I knew that the chances of him being right were low but… but what if he  _ was _ right..? What if my parents did have the Force? What if they were hunted and killed just like all of the other Jedi in the universe? The chances were slim but not impossible and just knowing that hurt my heart. What if he was right?

After the tears stopped flowing I pulled away from the hug and wiped my face dry. I sniffed and took deep breaths to try and calm myself down. “I’m sorry for crying. I don’t know why I’m so emotional right now… It’s not like me… I’m just worried that you could be right despite the very low chance…”

“I’m sorry for putting that thought in your head but it could very well be why you haven’t been able to contact your family…”

“I know… and that scared me… I don’t want you to be right but you could be…”

“Then let’s hope that I’m wrong.” He pulled me back for another hug. I snuggled up next to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I sighed into his chest and continued with some breathing exercises. He helped me calm down by gently rubbing my back. The action was soothing and comforting. It almost reminded me of my mother when she tried to calm me when I was a child.

I began to smile when he repeatedly kissed the top on my head. The kisses started off gentle and periodically but eventually the kisses became more frequent and playful. My small smile turned into small giggles and before I knew it I was laughing so much that my sides hurt. I tried to push Obi away when the kisses became too much for me but he held on to me.

I shrieked when he pulled me on his lap with one fluid movement and began to kiss my face. “Obi! Please! This tickles!”

“You love it!”

“I do but please, have mercy!” My laughter turned into giggles as the kisses began to slow down. When Obi stopped I grabbed his face in my hands and gave him a big kiss. He was surprised by the sudden kiss but reciprocated it the moment our lips met. “You are so  _ evil _ ! You know that?”

“I may be evil but at least I was able to make you smile.” He looked at me and winked.

“That you did and I love you for it. Thank you.” I kissed him again but this time it was gentle.

After I pulled away from the kiss I cuddled up next to him and we stayed in bed for the rest of the night. It was peaceful but the thought of my parents being possibly killed still lingered in my mind.


	5. A Big Surprise

For the next couple of days I was able to keep my nausea down but it never went away completely. I always felt sick but my stomach calmed down enough to where I didn’t have the need to throw up. I just had to hide my nausea from Obi but that was trickier than I thought it would be. He was very alert and attentive. He suspected something was off but I did a good enough job at hiding how I truly felt from him enough that he didn’t insist that I go see a doctor which was all I cared about. I did love how much he cared for me but as the weeks went on it went from sweet to annoying to over the top. I tried my best to put up with it but after a while I could no longer hold back. 

It was yet another day. Instead of spending our time at Obi's house we were at mine for a change. It felt weird to be back since I had been staying at his place for so long but it was nice. I was busy cooking breakfast while Obi was sitting on my small sofa and I could feel his eyes on me. 

"How are you feeling?" I paused when I heard his question. 

"I'm fine. Why?" 

"You haven't been feeling sick?" 

"Not recently, no," I lied. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Obi, what prompted this line of questioning?" 

"I'm just concerned about you. There's something changing inside of you and I want to make sure that you're alright." 

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed. "There's nothing changing inside of me. Where did you get that idea?" 

I looked at him and watched as he got up from his seat and walked over to me. I gave him a questioning look and tensed up when he suddenly placed a gentle hand on my lower abdomen.

"What are you…" I began to ask but as I looked up at him and in his deep blue eyes it clicked. I understood what he was getting at and I couldn't believe what he was implying. I didn't quite know how to respond. This was insane. I gave a little chuckle and moved his hand off my abdomen and backed away. "No... _ no _ ! That's impossible!"

"My dear-" 

"No! I don't know where this is coming from all of a sudden but it's not true! Are you hoping that I'm pregnant? Do you really want to be a father that badly?" 

"No. I mean, I would love to be a father but I'm not making any assumptions. I  _ know _ that you're pregnant." 

"Oh, you  _ know _ ?" I scoffed. “And how would you know?”

“I can hear the heartbeat.” Obi spoke gently and approached me again. He moved carefully as if trying not to scare me. “Not only that, because this is my child I have a special connection to it. I can feel that connection.”

“Does this have something to do with the fact that you’re a Jedi?”

“Yes.”

“Look, I know the Jedi have their special powers but I still refuse to believe that I’m pregnant. I can’t be,” I stated firmly.

“You can’t be that confident.”

“Oh really? Try me.”

“Darling, we’ve made love countless times since we met with no precautions. It is entirely possible that you could be pregnant.”

“No it isn’t! Do you know how many doctors have told me that I can  _ never _ get pregnant? Every single one I saw said that it would be nearly impossible for me to conceive a child! Why do you think I never bothered to ask you to use protection?” From the look on his face I could tell that he was stunned by this news. “So your Jedi powers must be wrong. I’m not pregnant. You’re just sensing things.”

“My powers have never failed and they do not lie.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” I turned away from him and went back to the food before it burned. I heard him walk up to me but didn’t pay him any mind. I was angry for him even suggesting that I could be carrying a child. I knew that it wasn’t his fault and that he couldn’t have known about my condition but it still angered me. What pushed me over the edge was the fact that he dared come up behind me again and put his hands on my abdomen. I couldn’t help myself. I snapped.

I slammed down the cooking pot on the counter, turned around and shoved him away from me with so much force that he fell to the ground, hitting the wooden kitchen table on the way down then falling over a chair.

“I told you that I can  _ never _ get pregnant!” I yelled. “What part of that do you not understand? Do you know how painful this whole conversation has been for me? Did you ever think about that? I’m sure you want to be a father and believe me, I desperately want to be a mother but I know for a fact that it will never happen! Just let this go already!”

I could feel the tears building up in the corner of my eyes. All of this was too much for me. I found out about my condition ever since I hit puberty and accepted it. I accepted the fact that I would never have a child of my own and I was okay with that. Or I was until today. I thought I had accepted it but now that Obi-Wan had brought it up… I just couldn’t believe it. I didn’t  _ want _ to believe it. If there was one person I wanted to start a family with, it was Obi-Wan but I was once again confronted with the reality that it would never happen. I couldn’t hold back any longer.

I started crying.

When Obi-Wan tried to comfort me I slapped his hands away and backed up. He was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. I needed my own space but unfortunately we were at my house so I had no escape. If I told him to leave I doubted he would so I had to.

I rushed past him, left the house and went straight to my speeder. I heard him follow close behind me and he called out for me to stop but I didn’t. “Wait, where are you going?!”

“That’s none of your business!” I yelled at him. “You don’t control me. I can come and go whenever I please and I don’t need to tell you my every move.”

I started up my speeder and left before he had the chance to say another word. I didn’t want to speak with him at the moment. I needed my space from him. I couldn’t believe our conversation. Normally I wouldn’t have been this sensitive but I wasn’t my right self. I was too upset from thinking about what the doctors had told me my entire life. I didn’t want to think about it. I wanted to forget that today ever happened.

I went full speed without even thinking and headed for the market. I didn’t think to grab my bag so I couldn’t buy anything but sometimes just browsing stalls was enough to take my mind off things. I needed a distraction.

When I arrived I parked my speeder and got out but heard another following close behind. I couldn’t hear anything on the way here but now that the engine was off I could hear the sound of Obi-Wan’s speeder behind me.  _ Great _ … Of course he had followed me. I should have known he would.

I quickly walked away from the area and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I took some deep breaths and did my best to compose myself. I didn’t want anyone to think that anything was wrong. I was just fine and didn’t need people giving me questionable looks.

“{Y/N}, hang on a second!” I heard Obi-Wan call out but I ignored him. “You have to believe me! I’m telling the truth!”

“I don’t care what you have to say!” I shouted back to him. “I don’t want to hear anything more from you!”

“Please, just let me explain!”

“Explain what? There’s nothing else to say about this! Just leave me alone!” I stomped off and navigated my way around the people who were traversing the market. Some of them were giving us some looks but continued about their business. I learned quickly that people here never got involved in other’s business unless it directly affected them.

“{Y/N}, if you would just listen to me!”

“I don’t even want to look at you! Leave me be!” I tried my best to lose him in the crowd but Obi-Wan was fast on his feet and kept me in his sights. Whenever I thought I had lost him I saw him just seconds later.  _ Persistent bastard _ .

I continued making my way through the market, trying to lose him but he caught up with me eventually. I felt him grab my arm and I tried my best to pull away but he kept a firm grasp on me. It wasn’t enough to hurt but it was enough to keep me from escaping.

“Let me go!”

“You are being irrational and overly emotional! Let’s go back home where we can talk once you’ve calmed down!”

“There’s nothing more to say on the matter! Now let go!” Since I couldn’t get away I turned to face him and began hitting his chest. “Let me go, now!”

“You need to calm down. You aren’t thinking clearly.” He grabbed both of my arms now and tried to restrain me but I wasn’t about to let that happen. 

In my frantic state I was able to see that some people had stopped to look at us but I didn’t care. Maybe if I caused a big enough scene then someone would step in and get him to release me but of course, no one dared to say anything. They either watched or went about their business like usual. It wasn’t uncommon to see such a scene in the market.

Eventually I grew tired and the tears came back. I couldn’t continue anymore and slowly stopped hitting him but I did resist when he tried to pull me into a hug. “No! I’m still angry with you!”

“Please {Y/N}, you need to believe me. I’m telling you the truth…”

“I don’t believe it! I have no reason to believe you over a bunch of trained doctors!”

“Is everything alright here?” Both Obi-Wan and I looked over in the direction of this new voice and saw one of the many species of aliens that did business in the market. From the voice I could tell this person was a female. The voice was gentle and kind, it was comforting. She was wearing a very clean white robe, something you didn’t see on Tatooine and walked over to us. I felt Obi-Wan’s grip on my arms loosen and we straightened ourselves out. I cleaned the tears off my face and looked up at the woman.

“Yes,” I sniffed. “We are just fine.”

“You aren’t hurting this young woman, are you?” She asked Obi-Wan.

“What? No! Of course not! I could never hurt her!”

“I should hope so, especially since she is pregnant.” I was shocked when I heard her say that.

“Wait… You can tell?”

“Of course I can,” she nodded. “My species are great at detecting the rise and fall of hormones in humans and can tell that you have Human chorionic gonadotropin hormone, otherwise known as hCG. That particular hormone is present only during pregnancy. You must be less than two months along.”

“A-Are you sure..?” I asked nervously and she nodded in response.

“Yes. We are very sensitive to hormones and are never wrong.”

“But… All of the doctors I have talked to in my life said that I could never get pregnant…”

“I see.” She paused and looked carefully at me. “Follow me to my clinic. It’s not far. I want to do a full check up on you and make sure that your baby is developing at a normal and healthy rate.”

“Alright…” I couldn’t believe what was happening. This didn’t seem real. It had to be a dream. I went nearly my entire life believing that I could never have children and now I was being told by not one but two people that I was pregnant… 

Obi-Wan and I followed the woman back to her clinic and when we stepped inside I was blown away. It looked like a clinic from my home planet of Naboo. Everything looked so sterile and unlike any building on Tatooine. It almost felt like I had been transported to another planet entirely.

The woman went to the front desk where she checked me in then directed me to the back where the exam rooms were located. I went first and went to Exam Room 4 but Obi-Wan was stopped by a nurse.

“I’m sorry sir but you need to wait out here,” she told him.

“But I am the father!” He said in shock and disbelief.

“I’m sorry but those are the rules. We want the expectant mother’s to have some privacy and one on one time with the doctor. You must understand that we have these rules for a reason so please wait out here.”

“Fine.” I saw him cross his arms as he took a seat and we locked eyes for a moment before I entered the exam room. The woman who had brought us here was close behind and closed the door after she entered.

In the room she picked up a container full of water which she handed to me. “Please drink this. It has been measured to the right amount. After we will wait an hour before we start the exam.” She explained.

I nodded and drank all of it and after an hour we were ready to start. The woman went over to a cupboard and pulled out a simple white shirt and pants and handed them to me. “You can change right behind that curtain while I set up.”

“Thank you.” I took the garments and went behind the curtain she pointed out to me and changed. Afterwards I left my clothes on a nearby countertop and went over to the woman who put a clean paper sheet on the long chair in the center of the room and nodded.

“You may take a seat.” I did as she said and sat down. “First, I would like to do an ultrasound to see if I can determine how far along you are and if the fetus is at the correct gestation. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Now lay back please and lift the shirt.” I did as she asked. She put on some gloves then placed a towel on my lap. She tucked the end underneath the rim of my pants then picked up a bottle of light blue gel which she poured on my stomach. She then started up the ultrasound machine and when it was ready she put the probe on the gel which she used to spread it around. She moved it around for a bit until she found my uterus and pushed down to make sure that it would pick up the fetus. “Right there. Do you see that?”

I looked at the screen to where she was pointing. I saw a lot of grey but in the middle was a black space with a small grey blob on one side. I gasped. “Is that…?”

“Yes. This empty space is the gestational sac. This blob, for lack of a better word is the yolk sack and this right here, that's the fetus." 

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. That  _ blob _ on the screen was a fetus… My fetus… This fetus was growing  _ inside of me _ … It was mine… Mine and Obi-Wan's child… 

“I can’t believe it… I was told I could never have children…”

“Well it seems as if those doctors gave you the wrong information. You are indeed pregnant and I would put you at close to seven weeks. Does that sound correct?”

“It could be… We’ve been…  _ trying _ , I guess, for months. We could have conceived at any time.”

“I see.” She took some pictures for me and marked what everything was then cleaned up. “I don’t mean to pry but I must ask for the safety of my patients. What I saw today, the interaction between you two… Are you in a safe environment?”

“Oh. Yes… It’s fine. We were just fighting about, well, the pregnancy…” I explained. “He told me that I was but I didn’t believe him… I am so emotional and now I know why and after what doctors told me… I didn’t want to believe it… I just lost control of myself… But not to worry, I am fine. He isn’t abusive. Far from it, in fact. 

“Are you being honest with me? This is a safe space and if you need help I can provide it.”

“Thank you but no, I’m fine.  _ We _ are just fine. This was the first time we ever had a fight and I’m sure it will be the last.”

“I will trust you on this but if I see anything concerning or if you change your mind I will be here to help.”

“Thank you so much.” I went back behind the curtain and changed back into my clothes and dumped the borrowed clothes in a laundry basket nearby. When I came out I was given the ultrasound photos and led back outside to the front desk. 

I gave the woman there my information and booked an appointment for the following month. As we talked, Obi-Wan walked up to the counter and paid for the appointment. He always had credits on him whenever he left the house which was a good thing for us.

Once everything was set up and paid for I turned to Obi-Wan who hadn’t said anything since our argument. “Darling, I want to apologize for earlier…”

“Me too.” He took my hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. “I shouldn’t have pushed you over the edge like that. I’m so sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” I smiled when he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips which I returned. 

With everything now back to normal we went back to our speeders and headed back home where I planned on telling him what I had learned and to show him the images I was given.


	6. Part 6 - The Preparation

Once we got home I took Obi inside and sat him down on the sofa. “So…” I started. “As it turns out, you were right.”

“Now you believe me?”

“Yes.” I took out the images from my pocket and handed them to him. He looked at them and shortly after I saw a smile spread across his face. “She estimates that I am about seven weeks along.”

“Hold on.” His eyes widened and he looked up at me. “If the doctor is correct then that would mean we got pregnant on our first try…”

I nodded. “Which is surprising since I believed I would never get pregnant.”

“Wow…”

“So… are you…  _ happy _ ..?” I was nervous to ask. We had never discussed the possibility of having kids. 

“Yes. Yes, I am  _ thrilled _ !” His response filled me with relief. “The order was all I knew for my entire life. I grew up to believe that I would never start a family, much like you. This is quite the surprise but a welcome surprise. I would like nothing more than to start a family with you, {Y/N}.”

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and I smiled. “I feel the same way. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I know you’ll make a great father. You already make an excellent lover.”

“Oh, stop it.” He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek tenderly. I giggled and wrapped one arm around his neck while I placed my free hand on top of his that was now on my stomach. We sat there for a long time feeling my belly. There wasn’t a noticeable bump but just knowing what was growing inside of me was an amazing feeling.

“You know what this means, right?”

“Hmm?”

“I am going to spoil you rotten from now on.” 

“Oh really? I can’t wait.” We laughed then I snuggled up against him. Our hands remained on my stomach and the whole time I thought about what the future held for us. We were going to be parents. It was the one thing I had ever wanted in life. My dream had finally come true. “We should start making preparations for the baby. We don’t have anything and the baby will be here before we know it.”

“I agree. I can go back into the market and see what’s available while you stay here and rest.”

“But I want to look too,” I pouted.

“I know but considering the fact that doctors told you that you would never get pregnant I think you should rest for as long as you can. Perhaps they were wrong but I want to stay on the safe side and keep the risks of a misscarriage to a minimum. The first trimester does carry the most risk.”

“I know but I should be fine.”

“I’m sure you would but still… Please {Y/N}, just take it easy, for me.” He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and I couldn’t resist. I sighed in defeat.

“Alright, fine,” I agreed. “Perhaps it would be nice to sit back and relax for a few months.”

“Indeed. I will pamper you non-stop and give you everything you could ever want.”

“Oh, Obi, I already have everything I want, right here. I have you and I’m carrying our baby. That’s it. That’s all I could ever want in life.” I cupped his face with my hands and pulled him into a loving kiss. I loved the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. It felt so right. It was as if we were meant to be together. 

When we pulled away I looked into those beautiful eyes of his and smiled. He smiled too and it was just as beautiful as his eyes. He was a charming man and I was so thrilled to be carrying his child.

We stayed on the sofa for a little while longer before we finally got up and went to eat our breakfast that we had long forgotten about. It had grown cold long ago but it was still good so we ate and after the dishes were cleaned up Obi took off back to the market in search of items for the baby. Deep down we both knew that we shouldn’t have started the preparations so soon as the risk was great for miscarriage but we didn’t care. We were excited to have a child and didn’t want to think about the negatives. We believed that the baby would make it to full term with no issues. 

While he was out I went to relax in my bed. I changed into my comfy sleep clothes and got into the comfortable bed. After the day I had it felt nice to lie down and just relax. So much had happened this morning. I was tired but not so tired that I wanted to sleep. I just needed to relax which is what I did. I stayed in bed even when Obi returned. He had picked up quite a few things and showed them to me as I laid in bed. As I watched him I couldn’t help but smile. He was beyond excited to become a father. He never stopped smiling as he talked about the child. The sight just about melted my heart and as I watched him I instinctively put a hand on my stomach. 

As he set up the baby’s bed he told me of some potential names that he thought of for either a boy or a girl. Some of them I liked but others I wasn’t too sure about but I wasn’t about to tell him that. He was so happy talking about the baby. I didn’t want to spoil that for him. 

Afterwards, Obi showed me the clothes that he had picked up. They weren’t anything special but just seeing how small they were filled me with joy. They were meant to fit a little person. A little life. Our little life.  _ Our child _ . Just thinking about it still took my breath away. I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. Just thinking about our baby in those little clothes made me tear up which Obi noticed rather quickly. He stopped what he was doing and rushed to my side.

“My darling, are you alright?”

“Yes,” I sniffed. “I’m just so happy right now. I can’t believe that this is really happening.” I held his hand and squeezed it.

“It’s a miracle.” He leaned over and kissed my forehead then cuddled up next to me. Again, he put his hand on my belly and I put my hand over his. “A true miracle.”

★★★

Over the following weeks I continued to go to my doctor appointments and at home we set up a nursery. We took our time with it since we had many months before my due date and we wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Since my house was bigger that was where we decided to stay and raise the baby. It was also closer to the market and not as isolated as Obi’s home was which made travel much safer. 

We finally finished up the nursery just weeks before I was due. It was a relief to finally have it done. It had stressed the both of us out ever since we got started because we both had different opinions on how to set it up which made it challenging but we got it done in the end. 

“Finally done,” I sighed with relief as I sat down on the chair we had placed next to the crib. It was quite comfy which is what I loved about it since it was going to be the chair I was going to sit in when I feed the baby. I sat back and relaxed in the chair. My belly had grown quite considerably and I felt like Jabba the Hutt. I was so large that I could no longer see my own feet but I was lucky enough to have Obi-Wan who did almost everything for me which also included helping me to get dressed.

“That took a few months longer than I expected,” Obi-Wan said and came to stand next to me. He leaned down and placed a hand on top of my rather large belly. I looked up at him and saw a smile spread across his face when he felt the baby move inside of me. “I felt her kick!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“ _ Her _ ?” I questioned. “You were the one who didn’t want to know her sex until the birth. Why do you think it’s going to be a girl?”

“I don’t know. I just have a feeling,” he shrugged.

“Well I have a feeling that it’s going to be a boy,” I said confidently.

“Oh really? How can you be sure?”

“Call it, a mother’s intuition.” The two of us laughed before sharing a gentle kiss. The entire time Obi’s hand remained on my belly but after we pulled away he kneeled down in front of me and placed a kiss on the top of my belly. 

“She kicked!” Obi exclaimed excitedly. “She kicked when I kissed her!”

“The baby already loves its daddy,” I smiled. “Whatever their gender will be I know that they will have a special bond with you.”

“Well of course. I’m going to spoil them rotten!” 

“I have no doubt of that, my love. You already spoil me. Any more and I just might get a cavity.” The two of us laughed and when the laughter died down he rested his head on my belly while giving it rubs. He was enjoying the fact that I was carrying his child and that child was growing in me. As we approached the due date our excitement was growing just as rapidly as the baby was.

“I can’t wait to meet the little one,” he said against my belly and I smiled.

“Me too. I can’t wait to see who this little one will look like and what kind of person they will grow up to be.”

“It will be exciting.” Obi gave my belly yet another kiss and this time when he pressed his head against my bump I could see him trying to listen for the heartbeat. I knew when he found it because his smile grew so big that I was sure he was going to split his face open.

“How does it sound?” I asked.

“The baby has a strong heartbeat,” Obi replied. “I can hear it loud and clear.”

“In only a few short weeks they will be here. Can you believe it?”

“No. This all feels like a dream. It almost seems too good to be true.”

“But it is.”

“Indeed.”

We spent a bit longer in the nursery until I had to go and use the restroom. I got to my feet with the help of Obi then went to relieve myself while he went to start lunch. When I came back he was almost done and the smell made my mouth water and my stomach grumble.

“That smells amazing!”

“I do try my best for my two darlings.”

“Well your child already likes it, I can tell.”

“As they should. I made it with lots of love.” We laughed together and he served the food shortly after. 

I dug in and was tempted to eat it like some savage animal but reminded myself that I could make myself sick doing that and the last thing I wanted was to throw up. I hadn’t done so since I entered my second trimester and while it is common for women to feel sick again in their third, I wasn’t. I felt no more morning sickness and was grateful for that. Those three months or so of throwing up almost daily were the worst three months of my life. I could tell that Obi felt absolutely horrible and helpless as he couldn’t do anything to help except to hold my hair back every time I threw up but we both knew there wasn’t much he could do. 

It was a small price I had to pay if I wanted to be a mother, which I did. To me, throwing up was nothing. I got used to it pretty quickly and learned to live with it. I couldn’t complain. This was something that many women put up with when carrying a child and even though I hadn’t met the child yet, I adored it. I would put up with any symptom no matter how awful it was because I knew that it would be worth it. After the nine months were up I would have a child and when I thought about it, this pain and discomfort would be nothing compared to childbirth. The worst was yet to come and I was prepared for it. I would go to the ends of the galaxy for this child who I already loved to death.

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Obi’s voice snapped me back into reality. I hadn’t even noticed that I had drifted off into my own little world until he brought me back.

“Oh,” I cleared my throat and looked at him with a smile. “I was just thinking about when the baby will arrive. I just can’t wait to meet them. I do hope they have your beautiful blue eyes. I adore those eyes of yours.”

“Oh, stop it, you!” We laughed again and continued our meal. “I can hardly wait either. I just want the baby to arrive already.”

“A few more weeks and they will be here. We just need to wait that much longer.”

“A few weeks may as well be a lifetime.”

“I know what you mean,” I sighed. “It feels like forever but I’m sure the day will be here before we know it. All these months passed by fairly quickly. We just need to wait a little bit longer. Didn’t the Jedi Order teach patience?”

“Well… yes but I have never had to wait nine months for my child to be born before. This is a first for me and technically I’m no longer in the Jedi Order since it fell…”

“Right…” I suddenly realized what I had done when I saw the change in his face. “I’m sorry I brought it up… It was wrong of me…”

“No, it’s alright… Let’s just move on, shall we?”

“Yes.” I cleared my throat then took the final bites of my food. I was about to get up to put the dishes in the sink but Obi quickly got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Let me,” he said.

“But darling,” I protested, “I feel bad having you do all of the work. Putting the dishes in the sink is the least I can do to help out around here.”

“My love, it’s as I said, you don’t need to do anything. I really don’t mind doing all of the work. I just want you to relax.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’. You are forming a little life inside of you. That is not a simple task and it takes time and energy. You just focus on our baby while I focus on everything else.”

“Are you sure..?”

“I am. Please love, relax.”

“Well if you insist. I can still do little things you know.”

“Oh, I know but I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I’ve got this. You just rest.”

“Fine,” I pouted. I almost couldn’t recognize myself. I was never the kind of person who enjoyed any sort of chores but now I was grumpy because I wasn’t allowed to do any. Before meeting Obi, I would have been thrilled upon hearing that someone else wanted to do my chores but now that part of me changed. It was strange to me. Was this because I was maturing more? Because I felt more responsible now that I was going to be a parent? I wasn’t sure. I just knew that this was strange for me.

After eating I went over to the small sofa and sat back and relaxed as Obi had instructed me to. I let out a little moan when I let my body relax. I hadn’t realized how tense I had been. I was carrying a good extra twenty to twenty-five pounds. It would only be natural for my body to become tense carrying all of that weight. 

“Would you like a massage, my love?” 

“That sounds great, yes I would.” I smiled as I watched Obi walk over to me and he kneeled down right in front of me. He took one of my feet and placed it on his knee then began rubbing the bottom of my foot then my partially swollen ankle. “That feels great. Just what I needed.”

“I’m glad that I could be of service.”

“You really know how to spoil a girl, don’t you?”

“Only my beloved.” I blushed when he gave me a wink. He knew that doing that had a certain effect on me and did it whenever he could. He was so bad. 

“If you spoil me this much I can only imagine how spoiled our kid will be.”

“Very spoiled, I can assure you.”

“Just don’t overdo it.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Am I going to have to ground the  _ both _ of you?”

“...Perhaps…” We burst out laughing while he continued to give my foot a massage then moved on to the second. I let my head fall back on the backrest of the sofa and sighed. Normally, I was quite ticklish on the bottom of my feet but Obi just had a magical touch and when he gave me a massage he somehow did it in such a way that it didn’t tickle. I didn’t know how he did it. He was just an amazing man in more ways than one and I would forever be grateful that we met. I had never believed in fate until that day in the market but now I do.


	7. It’s Time

Nine months passed by rather quickly. I enjoyed the experience of having my belly grow larger and larger. It was an amazing experience and it felt like it was small for only a short period of time. I felt like I spent the entire pregnancy with a large belly that kept me from doing almost everything, including walking properly. My whole center of balance had been thrown off when I grew really big but thanks to Obi, I didn't need to do anything around the house so I was able to just sit back and relax. 

All of my appointments went well and they said that my baby was developing at a normal rate and was completely healthy. "Your pregnancy couldn't have gone any better," my doctor told me with a smile which was a relief to me. After years of hearing from doctors that I could never get pregnant had me worried. I feared that even if I did get pregnant then I would potentially lose the baby. For the first three months that was my biggest fear and even as I entered my second trimester miscarriage was always at the back of my mind. Luckily, that never happened and I was thankful for that.

I was relaxing in bed and rubbing my belly. I was due any day now and this was the worst part. The both of us just wanted the baby to arrive already although I was still enjoying having the baby inside of me. While I wanted them to arrive I still loved the feeling of carrying them inside of me. This child could never get any safer than this and we could never be this close ever again. I knew I was going to miss it but I would finally be able to hold our little bundle of joy.

“We’re getting close, my love,” Obi said as he came to sit next to me after cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. I smiled when he kissed my temple and leaned into the touch. “Any day now.”

“Any day,” I repeated happily. “I can’t wait to finally meet this little one!”

“I can’t wait to see who the little one will take after.”

“I bet you’re hoping that the baby takes on after you, right?” I teased but to my surprise he shook his head. “No?”

“No,” He replied. “I actually want the baby to take on after you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on and I would love it if the child got your looks but of course, it wouldn’t hurt if they looked like me.”

“You are so bad!” He laughed when I gave his shoulder a playful slap and feigned an injury. 

“I’m sorry love, I just couldn’t help myself!”

“Of course,” I laughed, “and this is why I love you.” I snuggled up next him as the laughter died down and enjoyed the feeling of his arm around my shoulders. I would always love that feeling. I felt safe and warm and most of all, I felt loved. 

“I can’t wait for the baby to arrive,” Obi said after a few moments of silence. 

“Me too,” I replied.

“I am so done with the waiting. I just want to hold them already!”

“You and me both, my love but it’s as the Jedi said, patience.”

“I know but I can’t help it.”

“I know.” I looked up at him and smiled when he pressed his lips against mine in a soft and tender kiss. His lips were so soft against mine and I loved the feeling. “It’s just a matter of days now. At least we no longer have to wait months.”

“That’s true.” 

“Obi, they’re kicking!” I exclaimed excitedly. I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly where the baby was kicking and the both of us had the biggest smiles on our faces.

“They are kicking up a storm in there! Any harder and they just might kick their way out!”

I laughed at that. “Well I hope not. That would hurt me!”

“You be good to your mother in there, you hear me?” Obi said to my belly and to my amazement, the baby stopped kicking almost immediately after he spoke. “There we go. It appears as if the baby already loves and listens to me.”

“You just got lucky with the timing,” I replied with a roll of my eyes. “I think it was all just a coincidence, nothing more.”

“Jealous are we?” Obi replied in almost a teasing manner.

“No, just simply stating a fact,” I said flatly.

“I just think you’re jealous that the baby is already listening to me.”

“Keep saying that,” I tried to keep pretending that I was somewhat mad at him for suggesting such a thing but the frown was wiped off my face when he began to kiss my cheek. It started off as just one kiss but then there was another then another and another and another until he was covering my entire face with kisses. I couldn’t help but laugh as it tickled me and I tried to push him away but he was quick to grab my hands and pinned them down at my sides. “O-Obi! Stop that! It tickles!”

Obi didn’t respond though. He just continued to kiss me until I was almost breathless. He did take a break here and there to let me catch my breath but he was quick to return his relentless torture. I tried desperately to get him to stop but he just wouldn’t. He was pure  _ evil _ . 

Only what felt like ages later did he finally cease his attack and backed away. His cheeks must have gotten tired from all those kisses just like mine had gotten from all of the laughter. “Are you done now?” I asked in between laughs.

“ _ For now _ ,” was his reply.

“Oh no…” He chuckled at that and pulled me up against his chest. “Not to worry my love, I am finished for now but I will continue at a later date and when I do, there will be no warning.”

“You are so evil, you know that?”

“Who,  _ me _ ?”

“Bastard.”

“You love me.”

“Mmmhmm, and I don’t know why sometimes.”

“Hey!” He gave me one final kiss, this time on the top of my head then we settled down. We had our fun for now but I knew it was just a matter of time before he struck again.

“Excuse me love but I really need to relieve myself,” I said as I sat up. Obi nodded and removed his arm from around me and let me get off the bed. He did try to get up to help me but I insisted that I was able to do this much on my own. Some days he did try to protest but this time he accepted what I had to say and let me go alone.

I left the main living space to the small lavatory and shut the door behind me. I didn’t have to since he had already seen every inch of me but I still wanted my privacy when relieving myself. 

After I was done I cleaned myself up but just as I was about to leave the room I was hit with a sudden wave of contractions. I braced myself against the nearest wall and took deep breaths until it passed. This of course, was nothing new. I had begun experiencing them during the last few months. At first I thought that my baby was arriving early but after a conversation with my doctor I found out that it was normal. She called it “false labor pains” and that many women experienced it in their second and third trimesters. It was a relief to know that it was normal but was uncomfortable nonetheless. I just rode it out and when the contractions were over I straightened myself out and left the room. 

Obi must have sensed something was off as he perked up when he saw me and immediately came to my side. “Are you alright, love?”

“Y-Yeah… Just more false labor pains… I should be fine soon. No need to worry.”

“You know I can’t help it. I care about you.”

“I know but still, I’m just fine.” He helped me back over to the bed and got me settled in. I sighed as I got comfortable and rubbed my belly. “Calm down in there little one, you’ll meet us in time.”

“I think this is their way of saying they don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Or perhaps the little one is just teasing us and is making us think they are coming when they aren’t quite ready.”

“That could be possible.” We laughed again and when he sat beside me I cuddled up next to him again. We stayed like that for a while until I experienced the false labor pains again but this time they felt worse. Obi helped me breathe through them and when they were over we tried to go back to cuddling but they hit me again for a third time. “My dear, are you sure this is false labor pains? Normally they are quite irregular but these seem to be coming at a more consistent rate…”

“I… I don’t know…” I managed to say after the contractions had died down. “It could be the real thing but I don’t know… I say we wait a little longer… If I keep having them then we can go to the doctor…”

“I don’t know… It’s getting late…” I saw him look out the window and he looked worried. “If this is truly labor then we should leave now before it gets dark out. We don’t want to be stuck out here without any medical assistance if the baby were to arrive today.”

“I suppose you’re right…” After a little while longer the contractions were back and I doubled over in pain. I let out a cry and clutched my stomach. “Alright… Let’s go…”

Obi wasted no time. He helped me to my feet after the contractions were over and helped me to the speeder that was waiting for us just outside. He helped me in, rushed to grab our overnight bag and when he returned, got into the driver’s seat and off we went. He tried not to go too fast but he did want to hurry as it was getting dark rather quickly. Luckily we made it before both suns had completely set and made our way to the doctor’s building. 

Just as we arrived another wave had hit me. I did my best to suppress the screams so I didn’t bother anyone who might have still been out. Obi comforted me through the pain and just before he could go in to get the doctor she had come to greet us with a nurse and a stretcher at her side. I was carefully lifted on to the stretcher then taken inside where I was set up in a room. 

Since the pains weren’t too frequent the doctor suggested that I was still a ways from delivery but the process had begun. She gave Obi some clothes for me to change into then left the room to give us some privacy. With his help I got changed then we waited. We waited for a long time and it was the longest wait of my life. It was much longer than the last nine months because now I was in pain and knew when to expect it. It was torture but I was determined to get through it. I knew that at the end of all of this I would have a healthy baby and we would officially be a family. I just had to get through this pain.

After a very long time the contractions were now closer together and the pain was becoming almost unbearable. I braced against the bed when the contractions hit then when they were over I went back to walking around the room. I was breathing heavily now and didn’t want to do much in the way of speaking due to my discomfort level being off the charts.

“Darling, perhaps you should reconsider what the doctor said about pain management…” Obi said as he watched me pace around the room but I just shook my head.

“No… I… I don’t want pain control…” I protested. “I want to feel everything… I was to experience everything… I want to go through the true experience of labor…”

“Love, don’t torture yourself like this…” He sighed. “They have the medicine and I think it would do you some good.”

“Oh… I’m sure it would but I don’t want it. I want to feel everything. If we have another child then perhaps I will consider pain management but I don’t want it for this pregnancy. You got it?”

“Yes mam…” I could tell that he didn’t agree with my plan but he wasn’t the one who was giving birth so he had no say in the matter. My decision was final and he just had to accept that.

I cried out when another wave hit me and this time I actually had to sit down. They were getting intense now and I could barely think straight. The pain was just overwhelming but still I refused any pain medication. I was going to get through it and it would have been worth it.

“Darling, help me lie down…” I said in a strained voice as the pain passed. “I need to lie down…”

“Of course.” Obi was quickly at my side and helped me into the perfect position and just in time too. Just as I got comfortable I felt another contraction, this one was much stronger than any of the previous ones. It caused me to let out a rather loud scream. I grabbed onto Obi’s arm and squeezed for dear life as the contractions went on and when they faded I let go and panted heavily. 

“Shouldn’t it be getting close for me to push..?”

“Perhaps. I can go get the doctor and ask her to check you out if you’d like.”

“She is keeping close watch of the time…” I pointed out. “If she felt like I was getting close I’m sure she would have dropped by. We still have to wait… Just stay with me, please.”

“That my love, I can do.” He brought one of my hands up to his face and gently kissed the top of it. I did my best to smile at the gesture but I couldn’t manage it. I was so tired and in too much pain to really try. 

When another wave hit me I was ready and rode it out while crushing Obi’s hand but he didn’t say anything. I knew that I was squeezing his hand hard enough to hurt but he barely made a face. He was strong and put up with it because he knew that the pain I was experiencing was far worse than anything he could ever experience. 

When the pain was finally over I was left breathless. I relaxed my body on the soft mattress then noticed a strange feeling in between my legs. It felt sticky and wet. “Love, I think my water broke…”

I watched as Obi walked towards the end of the bed and moved my gown out of the way in order to get a better look. When he did I noticed a slight change in his expression. His eyes went wide for a very brief time. It was like he was in shock which was odd. We knew what to expect since the doctor had informed us of everything weeks ago. 

“What is it..?” I asked nervously. I had never seen him so… so shocked before. This was new to me and I didn’t like it. He didn’t make eye contact with me even once. He didn’t even try. He just looked at the bed and when he came to his senses he let go of my hand and rushed out of the room. I had never seen him move so quickly before and that scared me. “Obi, wait!” I tried to call out to him but he was already gone.

Frustrated, I tried to push myself up into a sitting position but I was too weak. I could barely lift my head up so I sighed in defeat and laid back in bed. All I could do was wait for Obi to return and when he did not only did he bring the doctor but a small team of nurses. That was concerning. This was not part of the plan. I had expected maybe one nurse to accompany the doctor but instead I was faced with a whole team.

“What’s going on?” I asked worriedly but no one said anything. I watched as the doctor went to check my progress and when she saw what was on the bed she went as still as Obi had gone but kept her composure better than he had. “Doctor, please, tell me what’s going on.”

“Well… It seems as if you have lost quite a bit of blood.”

“I thought you said that it was normal to see blood during delivery… What was it called? Um, bloody show, was it?”

“Yes, that is normal but that is no more than a few drops of blood but this…” She took a deep breath then looked at Obi-Wan then me. While she was composed she did give off a sense of worry which only worried me. “I suspect that you have a placental abruption.”

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asked. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was holding himself in a rather stiff manner. He was worried and stressed.

“It is when the placenta detaches from the uterine lining.” As she spoke the nurses were preparing to move my bed while I watched in a panic. My heart was pounding in my chest which the monitors picked up. “If she was ready to push then I would say there isn’t much to worry about but she is not even close to being fully dilated. I’m afraid we will have to take her into the operating theatre.”

“I’m going for surgery?!” I almost bolted up in bed had the pain not prevented me from doing so. “But that wasn’t a part of the plan! The plan was I give birth naturally!”

“I know but the plan has changed,” the doctor said. “I need to act quickly if we want you and your baby to make it out without any complications.”

“But I-”

“There are no buts {Y/N}!” I jumped when Obi-Wan snapped. I hadn’t expected such an outburst from him. “You are going to let the doctors take you into surgery and you will  _ not _ argue, understood! We are not just talking about your health but the health of  _ our _ child! You are going to let the doctor do what she must in order to look after the both of you!”

I had no words to counter with. I just sat there in silence until I felt another contraction. They let me ride it out and when it was over they took me out of the room and to the operating theatre. There I was moved onto a different bed and had an IV put in my arm and a mask over my face to deliver oxygen. 

“When you wake up you will be a mother,” my doctor said and those were the last words I heard before my world went black.


	8. The Arrival

_ The birth hadn’t gone the way Obi-Wan was expecting. During every appointment the doctors always gave {Y/N} a clean bill of health. Nothing unusual was ever picked up on any of the scans or in any of the tests. {Y/N} had a completely normal pregnancy so he couldn’t understand why this birth complication had come up.  _

_ When he asked one of the nurses about it she said that it could have happened to anyone, no matter how smoothly their pregnancy was and that it was entirely unpredictable. That provided him with little comfort but she did say that they were able to treat it by removing the baby surgically. The surgery shouldn’t take too long and they would be done before he knew it. Now all that Obi-Wan could do was wait for it to be over with but every second that passed was torture. He wasn’t given any updates on how his beloved {Y/N} was doing or their baby and that frightened him. _

_ As he paced around the waiting room he heard footsteps and when he looked up he saw a nurse running down the hall. He recognised this nurse as one of the nurses who was assisting in {Y/N}’s birth. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed answers. _

_ “Nurse, wait a moment!” She stopped when he called out to her but she looked like she was in a hurry. “What is going on? How is {Y/N} and the baby? I haven’t received any news since they went in for surgery. Is everything alright? What can you tell me?” _

_ “Well…” the nurse began. She looked unsure and it seemed as if she was going to leave without a word but the look on Obi-Wan’s face forced her to speak. He was worried and wanted answers. The nurse felt as if she had no choice but to tell him. “Your wife… She had a second hemorrhage…” _

_ Obi-Wan’s eyes widened upon hearing the news. “Excuse me?” _

_ “They successfully removed the child and she is in perfect health.” _

_ “She?” _

_ “Yes. Mr. Kenobi, you have a daughter.” _

_ “That’s wonderful news! But what about {Y/N}? How is she doing?” _

_ “I… I can’t say…” The nurse looked away and began to back up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get some blood for a transfusion. Your wife’s life depends on it.” _

_ “Oh. Right. I’m sorry. I won’t keep you any longer. Please do whatever you can to save her.” _

_ “We will,” and with that, the nurse was gone. She rushed to the blood bank and gathered a few bags of blood that matched {Y/N}’s type then rushed back to the operating theatre.  _

_ Meanwhile, Obi-Wan fell onto a chair in the waiting room and rested his head in his hands. He was full of mixed emotions. He was thrilled to hear that his baby was born and that it was a healthy baby girl but at the same time he was worried for {Y/N}. The nurse didn’t tell him what her status was and that frightened him. If she couldn’t say then it meant that she wasn’t out of the woods yet and she needed more blood. That wasn’t a good sign. All he knew was that she was still in surgery but he didn’t know how she was doing. The nurse didn’t even tell him what her chances were. For all he knew, she could be dying... _

_ Obi-Wan couldn’t help it. He tried so hard but he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He broke down and cried. He hadn’t cried like this before in his entire life. The Jedi Order had prohibited attachments so he had never had this strong of a bond with another person before. He had never felt love like this towards another person in his entire life.  _

_ After beginning his exile on Tatooine, life had begun looking somewhat miserable to Obi-Wan but that all changed when he met {Y/N}. She had changed him in ways that he couldn’t have imagined. She was his light in the darkness. After all that had happened with Anakin… Obi-Wan feared that he could never love again but {Y/N} proved him wrong. He could love again and he did. There was still room left in his heart for love but if she left him he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Sure, he still had his daughter but he didn’t want to raise her alone. He would if he had to but that wasn’t the life he wanted. He wanted to raise the little girl with his darling {Y/N}. That was the plan. That was what they were meant to do, right? _

_ Obi-Wan hoped that {Y/N} would make it through the surgery. She had to for not only him but their daughter too. She had to make it. She had to be there with him to watch their daughter grow. “Please don’t leave me {Y/N}...” Obi-Wan whispered to himself. “Please…  _ **_Please_ ** _ don’t leave me… You can’t… You  _ **_can’t_ ** _ leave me! I  _ **_need_ ** _ you!” _

_ Obi-Wan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about potentially losing the love of his life. He couldn’t bear it. His heart couldn’t take another loss. He lost too many people close to him already in his lifetime. He just couldn’t do it again. It would be too much for his heart to bear... _

_ He tried so hard to think about the positive. He tried to think about his little girl and how she was healthy but his mind kept going back to {Y/N}. He was so worried for her. When he tried to think about his daughter he thought about {Y/N} and how there was a chance that she might not be there with them. He thought about how he might be raising the little girl all by himself. He hoped that wouldn’t come to pass but it was in the back of his mind the entire time he waited for another update. _

_ Finally after what felt like an eternity the doctor came out to see him. She had taken the time to clean up and change her clothes so she looked presentable and when she approached Obi-Wan he immediately got to his feet. “How are they? How is {Y/N}? Is she okay? And the baby?” _

_ “Not to worry Mr. Kenobi,” the doctor said in a gentle voice. “Both of them are just fine.” _

_ Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his entire body. “Thank goodness…” _

_ “We managed to get the baby out just in time. There was a second hemorrhage right after the little one was removed which required a blood transfusion for {Y/N},” she explained. “However, there is something you should know.” _

_ Obi-Wan didn’t like the sound of that. “Which is..?” _

_ The doctor sighed and looked at him almost apologetically. “While we were able to save {Y/N}... Unfortunately that came at a cost. In order to save her life we had to perform a hysterectomy.” _

_ “I beg your pardon..?” Obi-Wan knew what that was but he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It couldn’t be true, could it? _

_ “There was just too much bleeding,” the doctor continued. “It could have been possible for us to save her without performing the hysterectomy but it would have taken a long time which was something we did not have. We had to stop the bleeding immediately or else we risked losing her and the only way to do that was to remove her uterus. I’m sorry but it was unavoidable.” _

_ “I… I understand… Thank you for saving {Y/N}. You don’t know how much she means to me. Thank you so, so much.” _

_ “You are welcome Mr. Kenobi. Would you like to see them?” _

_ “Yes,” _

_ “This way.”  _

★★★

_ The doctor led Obi-Wan into one of the recovery rooms and there he saw his beloved {Y/N} tucked in bed with all sorts of machines connected to her and an IV line for blood and fluids. The initial sight shocked Obi-Wan as it made the whole situation real to him. He could see just what she had gone through and what she needed in order to survive.  _

_ He carefully approached the bed and took one of her hands in his. It felt cool to the touch but not that cold. She was still alive. He could hear the heart rate monitor make a steady beep as it read her heartbeats but it was slow. Too slow for a normal heart rate but it was still going which is all he cared about. {Y/N} was still with him. She was still alive... _

_ When he looked down at her face he could see just how pale she was. It was evident to him that she had lost a fair amount of blood but it was slowly being replaced by the transfusion that was connected to her arm. _

_ He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. It was comforting to him. All of this told him that she was still alive. She wasn’t dead. She was right here with him. She would be back home with him in no time and they would be able to raise their daughter together just like they had planned. _

_ After what felt like a long time, {Y/N} finally opened her eyes. They fluttered open as she adjusted to the light then looked over at Obi-Wan. When their eyes connected the biggest smile imaginable spread across his face. “{Y/N}, we have a daughter.” _

★★★

I blinked a few more times as my brain processed what he had just said.  _ A daughter? _

“We have a daughter?” I asked him, almost not believing it. “A baby girl?”

“Yes! Isn’t that wonderful?”

I smiled. “Indeed it is. We have a daughter…”

“How are you feeling?” Obi asked. I noticed his expression change in an instant from happiness to that of concern.

“I’m doing alright… I feel cold…”

“I bet. You lost a lot of blood…” When I heard that my eyes widened. 

“What..? I did? How? What happened? What about our daughter? Where is she? Is she alright?”

“Darling, don’t worry,” Obi reassured. “She is just fine. They will bring her to us shortly. I’ve been told that she made it out with no complications but you had all of us worried for quite some time…”

“At least she is fine. That’s all I care about. I don’t care about me. I could die right now and be happy knowing that she is fine.”

“{Y/N}, don’t say such things!” Obi exclaimed and it made me jump a bit. “I almost lost you! You nearly  _ died _ on the operating table! What would I have done without you?”

“You would have raised our daughter, right?”

“Yes, of course but the plan is for us to raise her together! I didn’t want to do it alone! I… I was so scared that I was actually going to lose you…” He leaned forward and let his head drop onto the mattress while still holding my hand. Even though I couldn’t see his face anymore I could tell that he was struggling to hold back tears. “For a long time I feared the worst… I was afraid that you were dying… I was afraid of what that meant for me… I knew I could raise our child alone but I didn’t want to. I  _ don’t _ want to raise her alone… You are supposed to be with us and if you died… {Y/N}... I’ve lost too many people in my life… If I lost you… My heart wouldn’t be able to take it… I can’t lose anymore people close to me… I just can’t…”

“Oh… Obi…” I sighed. “I’m sorry… I… I should have known… But I know that had anything happened to me you would have raised our daughter just fine without me.”

“I could but don’t want to…”

“And luckily you don’t have to,” I reassured. “I’m still here. I’m alive and breathing, am I not?”

“Yes and for that I am grateful.”

“So there is nothing to fear my love. I am alive and when I get better we will go home and raise our daughter,  _ together _ . And who knows, perhaps we will have another child in the future.” When I said that Obi’s face immediately fell and that had me concerned. It was an unusual reaction to suggesting a second child. “What’s wrong? Do you not want another child..?”

“No… I would  _ love _ to have more children with you… but…”

“ _ But _ ..? But what?”

“Well…” He paused and I held my breath. This couldn’t be good and the suspense was killing me. “There was an issue during surgery…”

“What issue? It couldn’t have been that bad since I’m here talking to you. Right..?” 

“Well…” Obi paused momentarily and looked down at the ground. Whatever news he had to share it looked like he was having trouble putting it into words. Finally he looked up at me again and I could see the sadness in his eyes. “My darling, in order to save your life the doctor was forced to remove your uterus…”

I felt like time had completely stopped. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. It… It couldn’t be true… It  _ wasn’t possible _ ! I had misheard him. Yes. That was it. 

“No…” I let out a heavy breath as I tried to process the information. “No, that can’t be…”

“I’m sorry darling but it is…” He gave my hand a gentle squeeze but instead of accepting the affectionate gesture I pulled my hand from his grasp while I looked away. I could sense the shock emanating from him from my unusual reaction but I didn’t care. “They did say they tried to avoid it but in order to save your life-”

“I don’t care about their excuses…” I said with a shaky breath. I tried so hard to contain my tears. I had gone my whole life believing that I could never have kids and then I found myself pregnant but now I knew for certain that I would  _ never _ have another child again. I had hope but now it had been taken from me. “I… I just want to be alone right now…”

“I understand… I’ll come check on you later.” He sounded hurt. I wasn’t sure if it was because of me being cold towards him or if it was because there wasn’t anything he could do to help me. Either way, I didn’t care. I was too upset to think or care about anything. I was so upset that I didn’t even react when he kissed my cheek. I couldn’t even push him away. I was just…  _ numb _ … “I love you.” 

I listened to the sounds of his footsteps as he left the room and when I heard the door close I broke down in tears. I brought my hands up to my face and wept. I cried like I had never cried before. The tears flowed in thick drops that soaked the bedcovers and my shirt collar. The heart monitor began to make loud and fast sounding beeping sounds which prompted some nurses to rush in and check on me. One rushed to my side and tried to calm me down but nothing she did helped. Nothing anyone could do would help. I just had to cry it all out.

When I had cried out all of my tears the nurses cleaned up my face and stayed with me until I had completely calmed down. With all that done my doctor came into the room and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Would you like to meet your daughter now?”

“Yes…” I muttered. She nodded to a nurse who left the room to go get my daughter and I did some deep breathing. I wanted to be completely calm when I met my little girl. The last thing I wanted was to be upset when we first met. 

When she was finally brought before me I held my breath. Obi was following the nurse and I could see that he had the biggest smile on his face. He looked at me and gave a small nod. “She’s beautiful,” he said. “She looks just like you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Look at her.”

The nurse who had brought her in lifted her out of the cot and gently placed her in my arms. I looked down at the small infant in my arms and I felt an overwhelming amount of joy. I had never seen something so precious before and I had certainly never loved someone like this before. This was  _ my _ child. The child that I created with Obi-Wan. She was  _ ours _ . I began to tear up but this time it was from happiness rather than sadness. 

“She is the most adorable creature I have ever laid eyes on,” I said while trying my best to contain myself. I held her close to my chest and smiled when she nuzzled her face against me. “My darling little girl, I love you so much.” I whispered to her.

“She truly is a little miracle.”

“That she is.” I gently placed a kiss on top of my daughter’s head and smiled. She made the cutest sound when I kissed her. It was clear to me that she knew that she was loved and that she knew that a kiss was a sign of love. I knew that she knew that. “My little angel.”

“Don’t you mean  _ our _ little angel?” I gave Obi a look when he said that. He chuckled and a small smile spread on my face.

“Fine.  _ Our _ little angel,” I corrected. “Are you happy now?”

“Now that you mention it, yes.” He sat down beside me on the bed and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. I leaned into the embrace and smiled when he moved the blanket away from her face so he could get a better look at her. “She is so precious. I love her so much.”

“So do I.” 

The both of us melted when she let out a little yawn. She was so small and so brand new that just the simple act of yawning took so much effort for her. The sight was absolutely precious. I couldn’t wait to watch her grow and to see what kind of woman she would become. It was going to be exciting. I couldn’t be happier and I was so thankful to have met Obi-Wan because without him I wouldn’t have given birth to our little miracle child.


End file.
